


Two Men and a Baby

by crowleyhasfeels, NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel is an author, DEan is a single parent, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean is a caregiver, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Castiel, cas is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean gets Lisa pregnant when they are seniors in high school, Lisa abandons the baby and Dean is forced to care for Ben. He finds a job as a live-in caregiver for a really eccentric author who gets along better with the baby than with Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are completely dedicated to this story, we'll update regularly and swear on the heads of our loved ones to finish it.

 

 

Dean sat on the edge of the tub, Lisa was on the toilet seat, holding the stick. It was the longest five minutes of his life. Neither of them spoke.

“So,” Dean ran his hand down the front of his face, trying to compose himself, as he looked at the two lines that lightly appeared. “Um … positive means what again?” 

Lisa made a snort of annoyance. “I told you already! This means I’m pregnant!” Her face looked like she was mere moments from losing it altogether.

“Your dad is going to kill me,” Dean wasn’t really sure what to feel at the moment. He understood how all of this worked but pregnant. They weren’t supposed to be pregnant. “Maybe they won’t notice.”

Lisa stared at him like he’d grown another head. “Won’t notice? I’m going to get big as a house! You’re not helping anything. And after my dad kills you, I’m going to be next.” Tears started rolling down her face.

Dean took a deep breath, working to not get angry. Lisa was horrible to argue with, so, he had learned to think through his actions beforehand. However, they had never been pregnant before, that made for a different situation. Dean was having trouble being calm. How was he supposed to be calm? “At least we will be dead,” Dean smiled, trying to lighten the situation, but knowing from the look on Lisa’s face, that he had actually made it worse.

“I really hate you right now,” Lisa told him. “I wish I’d never even met you!”

“Whatever,” Dean shook his head. “You don’t get to treat me like shit. This isn’t all my fault you know?”   
Lisa sobbed. “Yeah, whatever. What are we going to do? I need to get rid of it.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes grew wide as he looked up at Lisa, feeling like maybe he had heard her wrong. “What do you mean get rid of it?”

“I mean, dumbass, that I need to get an abortion. Get rid of it. I can’t be pregnant, I just can’t.”

“But?” Dean pulled himself up to his feet and began to pace in the small area of the bathroom. How could she …? Was she serious? “That is murder.” Dean knew that wasn’t really what it was, but that is what it would feel like to him. 

“I don’t care. I hate this baby! I hate you! I won’t have it. Do you have any money?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t and you know that. And it’s my baby too. I have a say in this, whether you like it or not.”

“You can’t make me have this baby,” Lisa yelled back, tossing the stick in her hand into the trash. “This was not the plan. Plus, we would be horrible parents.”

Dean considered this. He actually thought he’d be a terrific parent, but Lisa? Not so much.

“Well, we’re going to have to tell your folks. There is no way around it. Just be honest and take the heat.” Dean really wasn’t looking forward to that heat.

_

Lisa’s parents had taken it just as bad as they had assumed they would. But there was a bright side to all of this. They were against Lisa getting an abortion. It was nice to have someone on his side, even if they didn’t quite like Dean at the moment. Dean’s father on the other hand took it rather well. He congratulated Dean on being a man and then kicked him out. Pretty much the reaction Dean had expected. 

Dean crashed on his Uncle Bobby’s couch and tried to figure out what to do next. Like it or not, he was going to have a kid to support and he needed a job.

Lisa still had no desire to be a parent. She was always bringing up things like adoption and finding a good family for the baby. She didn’t even consider that either of them could be a parent to this baby, but Dean refused to sign anything. Lisa was angry, but there wasn’t much she could do. Stupid laws made it impossible for her to give up the baby without Dean’s consent. And Dean wasn’t about to let some strangers raise his kid.

Part time jobs were scarce and didn’t pay anywhere near enough for him to support his child. He was at his wit’s end.

“You should try that care place,” Bobby suggested, only after suggesting that Dean could work at the shop. As much as Dean appreciated the offer, he did not want to be any more of a burden to Bobby.

“What care place?” Dean questioned.

“There’s a care place just up the road. They have people who need, well, care, and you would be assigned to someone to give them whatever they need. I hear they will hire just about anyone willing to work.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Dean pulled out his phone to try and look the place up, only to be confronted with a text message he wasn’t fully prepared for. Lisa was in labor. But of course they couldn’t call him, not like he was the father or anything. “But that will have to wait, looks like I have to head to the hospital, once I find my feet … I mean keys.”

Dean rushed into the emergency room and asked at the desk where Lisa was. Getting the room number, he headed there. He felt like his feet were made of lead. He wanted to see his kid being born but the idea of Lisa in labor wasn’t an appealing thought.

The closer he got to her room, the more he knew he was headed in the right direction. The screams and the mean words being thrown around were definitely Lisa’s. Stopping outside the door, Dean took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. 

Lisa’s parents had looks on their faces like they wished they were anywhere else but there. When Lisa saw Dean, she began to scream at him.

“This is all your damn fault,” She screamed, pushing her way through the pain like the doctor kept instructing her to do. 

Dean feared moving forward but he had a right to be there. He deserved to see his baby come into this world, no matter how anyone in the room felt about him. This was his kid. This was his day. He was not going to let Lisa ruin it for him. So, he put on a smile, made his way up to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. She glared at him but squeezed it tightly. She was just as scared as he was. So, for today, she was allowed to yell at him.

It seemed to Dean to take forever. His hand was asleep and he wondered if he’d lost the use of it permanently. He sat in a chair next to the bed and tried to be encouraging, but it was like encouraging a lion to eat her prey, Dean being the prey.

Suddenly the world went from slow motion to moving so fast, Dean could barely keep up. The doctor was handing something off to a nurse and oh god, that was his baby. Dean quickly let go of Lisa’s hand and stood up. He wasn’t sure how he was even function but autopilot kicked in and he was able to walk over toward the baby. 

“Would you like to cut the cord?” The woman asked Dean and he all but fell over.

He took the scissors and cut where she indicated. He felt light headed but he did it. Then he looked at his son.

The baby was covered with goop and blood but he was still the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. “Hey, I’m your dad…” 

The nurse smiled at Dean and then turned away from him, taking Ben over to a table. She did not seem to object to Dean following, so he did just that. She took his vitals and checked him over before wrapping him up and handing him to Dean. Dean took his son into his arms and looked down at him. Dean had never been more afraid in his entire life. 

“Look Lis,” Dean made his way over to Lisa, but she was looking away. “We have a son.”

“No, you have a son. I don’t want him I don’t even want to see him.” Lisa just looked out the window.

Dean looked from Lisa to her parents, but even they seemed distant. How could none of them want this little boy that was currently in Dean’s arms? How could someone not want their baby?

“That’s okay, Ben.” Dean smiled down at his boy. “You got me. That’s all that matters.”

Lisa signed over full custody to Dean the next day. She went home and left Ben in the hospital as if he was nothing to her. And really, he was nothing to her. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEan gets a full time job with a grumpy author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean had been working random jobs through Anderson Care Company for the past five months. He had taken a month off after Ben was born but he knew he had to get to work quickly. He was never given any of the good jobs though. It was always ‘someone called in sick, can you cover for the day?’ Of course he did though, he needed the money. But today he got the call. He was being assigned to his first full time care client. 

Castiel Collins was a writer with a reputation for being sort of weird and very difficult to deal with, but of course they didn’t tell Dean that. He went in completely in the dark, and he was expecting an older client. But when Castiel opened the door, he was definitely not old. Not old at all. Older than Dean, certainly, but he only looked to be in his early thirties at best.

Dean looked the man over, unsure of what to say. He had never actually had a real client before. Most of the time, he was given little notes on how to deal with people’s clients or what they liked and didn’t like. With this, Dean was going in blind. Not to mention, part of the job was to move in with this man. They had a lot to cover before that could happen, but that had to be the most nerve wrecking part. Dean really needed this man to like him.

Castiel looked Dean up and down and finally stepped aside to let him in. Dean walked into a very nice foyer and looked around. The house was huge and kind of amazing.

“Shall we sit?” Castiel had a very grumpy tone to his voice.

“Um … yes … sure,” Dean fumbled over his words. He had never had this problem in front of anyone before. But the house and the man were both intimidating. Not to mention, he really wanted to get out of Bobby’s. Bobby had been completely hospitable, but Dean needed to know that he could make it on his own with Ben. “You uh … you have a very lovely home.” Dean informed the man before sitting down on the couch in a living room the size of the apartment Dean grew up in.

“It does me well enough, although it is probably too big for just me. So, you want to be my ‘caregiver’?” Dean almost laughed. Did the man actually use air quotes? “I hardly think I need one, but the publisher seems to think I do.”

“Do you not want one?” Dean did not want to start a job, only to be let go a few days later because the guy decided it wasn’t what he really wanted. “I promise that I can be a great deal of help.”

“Don’t make promises you might not be able to keep. I have agreed to having you here. My publisher insists. And so I obey.” Castiel frowned at him as if he smelled something bad.

Dean swallowed hard. This was becoming a little scarier than he had initially imagined. Not only did this man seem like he didn’t want Dean there, but what would happen when he learned about Ben? Dean decided that he just needed to get to the point. “Um. It stated that I would be required to live with you.” Dean took another deep breath, running his hands up and down his jean clad thighs. “What do you feel about babies?”

Castiel stared at him until Dean was convinced he either wasn’t going to answer or was going to throw him out on his ear.

“I’m rather fond of babies. They don’t talk back or try to tell me what to do.” Castiel smiled. 

“Good,” Dean brought himself to his feet. “Because I have one. You’ll love him. He is a really good baby.”

Castiel smiled. Well, at least Dean thought it was a smile. Some people might call it a grimace but Dean took it for a smle. “And how old is your baby? And where is his mother? “

“He is … um,” Dean hated that question. Everyone was always asking where Lisa was. Honestly, he had no idea. Just a week after Ben was born, they packed up and moved away. Anything to get away from them it seemed. “He is six months old.” Dean answered the first part; still a little hesitant on the second, but he knew he needed to be honest with this man. “The mother left. She is not in the picture.”

“Well, how distasteful of her. Abandoning one’s offspring is rude at best. So when will you and the child be moving in?” Castiel got right to the point all right.

“We can move in as soon as possible,” Dean couldn’t believe he was getting the job. He thought for sure mention of Ben was going to lose him this job. “When would you like us here?”

Castiel looked around, for no apparent reason that Dean could discern. “I’m assuming you have a bed for this child? I would just as soon not have to buy furniture for it. Tomorrow will be fine.”

“Yes,” Dean nodded, unable to contain that fact that he was excited and grateful for the job. “He has a bed and everything he will need. Would you like me to bring a bed as well?”

Castiel looked at him like he was an idiot. “Of course not. I have beds in the bedrooms. I’ll show you which one will be yours. The child can have the one next to it, unless you want him in the same room as you.”

“We currently share a room,” Dean admitted. There was not a lot of room at Bobby’s place and it was just easier to be close to him. “But, I am grateful for the offer. Maybe at a later date he will be ready for his own room.” Dean swallowed hard. He just made the assumption that they may be there for a long time. 

“I wouldn’t wait too long to move him into his own room. He may develop an unhealthy attachment. Come along…” Castiel got up and walked away, obviously expecting Dean to follow him. 

Dean followed Castiel around the corner and then up a rather large staircase. Dean was not really sure how large the house was but it definitely appeared to be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. A Mary Poppins bag type of home. Dean liked that. 

Castiel led him down a hall. He pointed at a door. “That is my room.” He continued to walk. A few door down from that, he stopped. “And this will be your room. I hope it is up to your expectations.” 

“If it has a bed,” Dean began to laugh. Hopefully this man had some kind of sense of humor. Or else, Dean would go crazy. He has always been known for being a smart mouth. “I am sure it is perfect.”

Castiel made that grimace that passed as a smile. “Yes, it has a bed.” He opened the door so they could go in.

Dean made his way into the bedroom and used all of his energy to keep his mouth closed. Never, in his eighteen years, had he had a bedroom this big. The bedroom was much like the living room in size. It had a bed, but not just a bed, a king sized bed. Dean had always wanted one of those. The room was pretty basic beyond the bed, which would be expected of a guest bedroom. Though, Dean wondered whether a man like this ever really had guests. 

“This is amazing,” Dean turned to face Castiel. “This is way beyond my expectations.” And there was still another room … for Ben. This was too good to be true.

Castiel nodded and turned to leave. “We will need to discuss my needs. I’ll meet you back in the living room when you’re done looking around. Oh and your bathroom is across the hall.” With that, he left Dean standing there.

Dean looked around the room a little more. There was a table by the bed with a lamp and an old school alarm clock. There was a desk sitting underneath a window. And a … tv? Dean had never had a television in his room before. Now he was really waiting for some sort of shoe to drop. He gave the room another once over before heading back out.

He slipped his head into the bathroom across the hall before making his way downstairs. Which was a stupid idea. Even the bathrooms in this place were huge. This was almost too much for Dean. He was going from the abandoned son, single father to living in a mansion with a grumpy writer who was too sexy for his own good. Was he dreaming?

Castiel was waiting as he said he would be, in the living room with some papers. He handed them to Dean when Dean came in. “This is my daily schedule. You’ll need to acquaint yourself with this. Let me know if there will be any problems.” 

Dean took the papers from the man to look them over. What kind of schedule could he have? Sure, the older clients had specific needs in terms of taking care of themselves, but Castiel seemed capable. Dean still wasn’t sure why the man even needed someone to care for him.

Castiel sighed. “I have great difficulty sticking to my schedule. I am easily… um… distracted. That’s why my publisher is so upset with me .I need direction, I suppose.”

“To what extent do I play a role in this?” Dean needed to make sure he was fully clear on what Castiel needed. “Like, you want me to keep you on track with your schedule, but if you tell me no, how hard do I push or work to get you to stick with your schedule?”

Castiel stared at him again. Time passed. Dean was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. At last, Castiel spoke. “I suppose you will want to push, as you call it, fairly hard. I realize I can be difficult, but I really do need to finish this novel. So, push as hard as you need to.”

“Do you have any dislikes I need to know about?” Dean asked, looking down at the list. “Such as foods, or music or sound? Anything really.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “None that I am aware of, but I haven’t had anyone around for a long time, so I hardly know what I like or dislike in music or sounds. I am not a picky eater.”

“Okay good,” Dean smiled. The list was actually not that hard to follow. The hard part would be in finding the limits of Castiel. Hopefully he wouldn’t end up pushing so hard he was fired, though he was starting to feel like that would not be the case. “Would you like me here after breakfast or before tomorrow?”

Castiel looked thoughtful again. Dean wondered if he ever answered anything quickly. “I don’t normally eat breakfast, so why don’t we say nine.”

“Nine it is,” Dean stood up and held out his hand to shake with Castiel. 

Castiel took his hand and shook it, but let go quickly. “I will expect you at nine then. You can show yourself out.” He turned and left the room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean moves in with Castiel and finds that Castiel is much better with babies than he is with adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean had all of his things packed into Bobby’s truck was and ready to head out by 8:30, giving him plenty of time to arrive at nine. He never realized how much stuff they didn’t have until today. That was okay though, all they really needed was themselves and each other. They would have stuff one day, or at least, Dean would make sure Ben had stuff.

“I will follow in the car,” Bobby promised Dean. That way he could help get them settled in and take his truck back. “You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Dean smiled at his uncle. “Don’t hurt her or I will ruin your truck.”

“You even put a scratch on one of my girls scratches,” Bobby laughed. There was definitely a difference between Bobby’s beat up truck and Dean’s pristine car, but they loved their girls just the same. 

Dean loaded Ben into the truck and led the way to Castiel’s house … or mansion, as Dean saw it. The place was huge. He couldn’t wait to see what Bobby had to say about the place. In fact, just Bobby meeting Castiel was going to be interesting. 

When they arrived, Dean took a deep breathe, before backing up to the door and throwing the truck into park. From this moment on, his life was going to be completely different. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “Let’s do this,” Dean smiled down at Ben before climbing out of the truck.

As soon as they knocked on the door, there was Castiel. He opened the door, looked at Dean holding Ben and simply said, “Give me that baby.” 

Dean was shocked but Castiel reached for Ben and took him right out of Dean’s arms. He began to talk to Ben and just walked away with him.

Dean wanted to be worried but he had not sensed Castiel to be dangerous. They were going to be living together, so this was a good thing. Right? Dean stood there for a few more moments before turning toward Bobby and motioning for the truck. They spent the next hour, getting everything moved in and situated in the rooms. 

Even though Castiel had given Ben his own room, Dean was not ready to be without him just yet. He needed to get used to the place before he allowed for himself to put Ben into his own room. 

Castiel was nowhere around during this. Dean could hear him occasionally, still talking to Ben from another room. 

When they were done moving, Dean took Bobby to find Castiel and his son. They found them in the kitchen, with Castiel bouncing Ben on his hip and telling him a story about ancient Rome.

Dean cleared his throat as they entered, not wanting to startle Castiel. Dean was still not used to how the man would react to people being around. From the way he had talked, he had been alone in this house for quite a while.

“He likes you,” Dean smiled, rubbing his hand over Ben’s head but not moving to take him away from Castiel. He was liking that they were seeming to bond with one another. Dean needed Castiel to like Ben, just as much as he needed Ben to like Castiel. That was the only thing that would keep this working in the long run.

Castiel looked up from Ben to Dean. “Duck here likes a good story.”

“Duck?” Dean was clearly confused and waited for Castiel to explain but he just went back to telling Ben about gladiators.

Dean looked at Bobby, who had a look on his face somewhere between amused and horrified. Dean shrugged. “Uh, Castiel, this is my uncle Bobby. Uh. Singer, Bobby Singer. Bobby, this is Castiel Collins.”

“Quite the place you got here,” Bobby made quick mention of the house, just like Dean knew that he would. 

“I do enjoy it,” Castiel looked around the kitchen with a fondness Dean had yet to see in the man. It was actually comforting. There was emotion in this man after all.

Dean wanted to take Ben and show him the rest of the house, which was stupid but he wanted to anyway. But he was hesitant to take Ben from Castiel. They seemed to really like each other. Ben had a big smile on his face.

“Well,” Bobby broke the silence that had fallen over the kitchen. “I best get going. Shop ain’t gonna run itself.” 

“Thank you for the help Bobby,” Dean walked over and gave his uncle a hug, squeezing a little tighter than normal. “I will call you soon.”

“You could visit too,” Bobby laughed, pulling away from Dean. “You moved out of my house, not out of my town.”

“Right,” Dean laughed nervously. This wasn’t prison, it was just a new home.

Dean felt a little sad watching Bobby leave. He really wanted this to work, but he was nervous. He turned back to Castiel.

“Uh, so… I should take Ben and let you get back to, uh, whatever it was you were doing?”

Castiel frowned but handed Ben to Dean.

“I should be working on my book,” Castiel nodded. “Feel free to take a few days to get settled in. We will start with everything else on Monday. How does that sound?”

“I don’t mind starting right away,” Dean said, but he could tell that Castiel was not going to let him do that. He needed Dean to find his place in the home. Dean could appreciate that. “Monday it is.”

Castiel waved goodbye to Ben and went to his study to work. Dean took Ben to their new bedroom. “This is our new home, Ben. Here’s all your toys, see?”

Bobby had helped Dean get the crib and Ben’s stuff set up before leaving. All that was really left were Dean’s things. Once he showed Ben where his toys were, Dean laid him on his stomach on a blanket and went to putting his things away. “I think we are going to like it here.”

Dean was trying to be positive about all of this. He had never been a caretaker before and he kind of felt like he wasn’t going to be one now. He was just here to keep Castiel on schedule. That sounded more like an assistant than a caregiver. And honestly, he liked the thought of being a personal assistant a lot more than being a caregiver. Sounded like less heavy lifting and unclean situations. “Yeah,” Dean nodded, getting down on his knees to join Ben. “I think we are going to like it here.”

Lunch time rolled around and Dean took Ben downstairs to eat. He had set up the highchair in the kitchen and he put Ben in it. While he was looking for baby food, Castiel came in.

“I’m tired of writing. I want to spend time with Duck.” Castiel sat down next to Ben’s high chair and smiled at the baby.

“Would you like something to eat?” Dean asked, setting Ben’s baby food onto the table next to Castiel. 

Castiel shook his head and picked up the jar of baby food, sniffing it and making a face.

“Disgusting stuff,” Castiel sniffed, “Must Duck eat this?”

“It’s good for him,” Dean laughed, having thought the same thing before. “I tried to make him fresh baby food once but he wouldn’t eat it.”

“Then I’ll do it,” Castiel stood up and made his way toward the fridge. “Throw that garbage away.”

“Let’s see what you come up with first,” Dean laughed. “Just in case.”

Castiel started pulling things out of the fridge and setting them on the counter. He got out a blender and began to look at each thing, throwing some in the blender and putting some aside. When he seemed satisfied with what was in the blender, he turned it on and leaned against a counter to wait.

“Do you make things often?” Dean sat down next to Ben and watched Castiel work. 

“I cook for myself, yes.” Castiel responded, not taking his eyes away from the blender. “And now for Duck.”

When Castiel was satisfied with what was in the blender, he turned it off. He got a small bowl from a cabinet and scooped some of the contents into the bowl  He went and sat down next to Ben and grabbed the small spoon. He scooped some up on the spoon and held it up to Ben.

“Here comes the choo choo train,” Castiel said as he moved the spoon toward Ben. 

Dean could not contain his laughter, having to grab his sides to contain himself. Castiel stopped, looking Dean over as if he had grown a second head.

“May I ask what is so funny?” Castiel inquired.

“Nothing,” Dean tried to stop laughing but it was harder than it appeared. “Continue with the train ride.”

“I will,” Castiel nodded and turned his attention back to Ben. “Babies like the train.”

Ben opened his mouth and Castiel fed him the mixture. Ben ate it with a smack of his lips. Castiel smiled and got another spoonful and Ben ate that too,

“Hmm,” Dean stopped laughing and looked between his son and Castiel. “He likes it.”

“You are shocked?” Castiel looked up at Dean, seeming truly curious about his question.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I kinda am. Ben is normally a picky eater. But he really seems to like what you made for him.”

“It’s the train,” Castiel smiled at Dean. “Duck likes the train.”

Dean couldn’t think of a thing to say to that. But he did have one question.

“Can I ask… why duck?”

Castiel completely ignored him and continued to feed Ben.

“Right,” Dean got up from the table and made his way to the fridge. Castiel seemed to have things under control. He may as well make himself lunch. “But I am going to ask you again.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts working with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels.

Dean woke up bright and early on Monday morning. He laid there, listening to Ben babbling in his crib for a few minutes, and thought about starting his first day as Castiel’s caregiver. He’d spent the last few days just wandering around, familiarizing himself with the house, playing with Ben and watching TV. 

“You hungry buddy?” Dean lifted Ben out of his crib and cradled him in his arms. Everything that he was doing, he was doing for this little boy. “How about we go downstairs and get you something to eat. Castiel is probably already impatiently, but patiently, waiting your arrival.”

Ben smiled at him and Dean changed him and put on some clothes, both on Ben and himself. He went downstairs and sure enough, there was Castiel waiting in the kitchen.

“I prepared Ben’s breakfast,” Castiel said with a frown.

“Did it not turn out okay?” Dean wondered aloud as he placed Ben into his high chair.

“It came out perfectly, I just got tired of waiting for you to bring him down.”

“It’s eight,” Dean looked at the clock to make sure that he was, in fact, correct. He was. “We always come down at eight.”

“Yes, well, I always come down at seven.” Castiel got the small bowl and sat down next to Ben. Ben smiled at him and began to babble.

“Maybe you should come down at eight,” Dean suggested, stilling as soon as the words left his mouth. Barely here a week and he is already starting to screw things up with his mouth, “It’s not good to wake a sleeping baby. I can’t change his sleeping habits on a dime.” Hopefully that would be something Castiel could understand. 

“I don’t expect Ben to alter his schedule for me,”Castiel said grumpily. “I merely was pointing out that I had been waiting for an hour. And I can’t change my schedule for you, either.” He began feeding Ben his breakfast, which actually looked kind of tasty to Dean.

“Maybe,” Dean hoped he had come up with a decent idea, but Castiel was a hard one to figure out. “Maybe you could do a little writing when you get up in the morning. It could pass some time and then by time Ben is up and ready, it won’t feel like you were waiting for him.”

Okay, was Dean actually saying this? Why did this man’s life have to be so attached to his son. Dean was here to work for him and make sure that he was writing. It was not Dean’s job to make sure that his son showed up on time for visiting hours with a man who had nothing to do with Ben’s life. 

Castiel sighed. “Okay, Duck, eat up.” He turned to look at Dean. “I don’t want to write when I first get up. It gives me indigestion.”

“You know what else can give you indigestion?” Dean opened up the fridge to try and find something for himself to eat. “Not eating breakfast.”

“So you’re suggestion is that I alter my entire life for the sake of not getting indigestion? I have never liked breakfast and I’m not about to start liking it now. It’s fine. I’ll wait for Duck to be ready.”

Dean wanted to argue with the man some more, but unlike Castiel, Dean loved breakfast and needed it in order to have a good day. So, he pulled out some eggs, cheese and a small box of frozen sausage and set out to make himself breakfast. They didn’t speak the rest of the time, until the clock read nine forty-five.

“Okay,” Dean turned to Castiel who was telling another ridiculous story to Ben. “Writing from ten to noon. Then I will make us some lunch.”

Castiel gave him a withering look. “It is not yet ten.” Then he turned back to Ben and continued his story. 

“No, it’s not,” Dean got up from where he was sitting and picked Ben up. “But you should get ready.”

Castiel let out a very exaggerated sigh. “Very well. You are, after all, the boss. Good bye, Duck. I will see you at lunch”. He got up and left the room.

“He is not an easy man,” Dean laughed, bouncing Ben on his hip. “I also think I have him figured out.”

Ben cooed in Dean’s arms but didn’t say anything, because, you know, baby. But Dean did have Castiel figured out. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew that Castiel liked Ben. He would later look into the reasons behind this but still, he liked Ben. So, that made Ben his bargaining chip. If Castiel wanted to hang out with Ben, he was going to have to earn it. 

Dean washed up the breakfast dishes with Ben on his hip, then went to do some wash. 

As noon approached, Dean gathered up supplies to make bacon cheeseburgers. He was not sure what Castiel liked but the man would have to live with what Dean made, or he could make something for himself. 

Ben napped in his playpen while Dean cooked. Castiel came down right at twelve oh-five. As if he made sure to not go over his own scheduled time. But, he was just in time for lunch. He stopped and looked at Ben sleeping peacefully and actually smiled. Dean saw him smile.

Castiel sat down at the table and looked at the cheeseburger. “I like cheeseburgers. Thank you.”

“That’s good,” Dean laughed, sitting down to bite into his burger. He spoke around a mouthful of food. “I make awesome burgers. But steak, you should try my steak.”

Castiel took a bite of his burger, then smiled again. He chewed thoughtfully then said, “This is very tasty. I will order steaks to be delivered.”

“I could go grocery shopping,” Dean offered. “I just kind of sit around while you work. I could always use that time to run errands and buy some groceries.”

“I have them all set up to be delivered,” Castiel looked up at Dean, as if to ponder something. “But … I suppose I can cancel that; if you are looking for more to do.”

Dean nodded. He really did feel like he needed more to do. Not that he really minded having so much time to spend with Ben, but still… he needed to feel like he was earning his pay.

“I could also do more,” Dean offered up his services. “If you need anything more. Not that you have to give me anything more.”

Dean was going to say more but small cries erupted from Ben’s playpen and both men were immediately on their feet. Dean stepped toward the playpen but stopped when Castiel quickly made his way over to it and picked up Ben. 

“Hello, Duck,” Castiel smiled down at the boy and Ben was immediately quiet and full of smiles.

Castiel carried Ben to his highchair and put him in it. 

“Ready for lunch?” Then Castiel turned to Dean. “You really need to arrange your thoughts before you speak sometimes. What you just said to me made little sense.”

“I just meant,” Dean shuffled on his feet. “I work for you. If you need something done, let me know and I will do it.”

“Much better. I will let you know if I require anything.” He turned to Ben. “So, what shall we have?” He got up and went to the fridge.

Dean watched Castiel move around the kitchen, pulling together ingredients to put together for Ben’s lunch. Dean wasn’t sure when the last time it was that he fed Ben, outside of the bottles he took through the day. 

“So,” Dean wasn’t sure how personal he was supposed to get with Castiel. Were they supposed to live their own separate lives side by side or were they going to get to know each other? Dean felt that they should get to know each other, if Castiel was going to continue to get close to his son. But, he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. “You write from one to three … and then … I mean, I guess Ben and I could go shopping during that time.”

Castiel waited for the blender to be done before he responded. “Yes, that would be fine. I’ll make a list of what I require and feel free to get anything you want as well. As to what I do after three, it vaires. I was thinking of taking Ben into the back yard and showing him the flowers. That is, unless you object.”

“No, that’s fine.” Dean agreed. “Flowers are … uh … cool.”

“Yes,” Castiel, who was normally very closed off about things actually gave an amused smile. “Flowers are indeed, cool.”

Castiel fed Ben his lunch and then left to go write. Dean felt like they had made a connection at last. He was looking forward to watching Castiel introduce Ben to flowers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers common ground with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean returned from grocery shopping right at two forty five. He just had time to bring in the bags and put stuff away before Castiel showed up.

“You got a lot of things,” Castiel looked over at the bags, but essentially, all of his attention turned to Ben, who was still buckled in his carseat. “I will release Duck.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, go ahead. I’m almost done putting things away.”

Castiel took Ben out of the car seat and started towards the back door. Dean hurried to put the last of the groceries away so he could follow them.

Once they were outside, Dean took a look around. He had made himself familiar with the house, but he had not really taken the time to look around outside. There were flower gardens and little statues of people Castiel surely had stories about. It was very … beautiful, if Dean did say so himself. 

“This is neat,” Dean smiled over at Castiel, who was sitting himself down on the grass with Ben.

“I am very fond of it,” Castiel smiled. He put Ben in his lap and pointed at a flower.

“This is a daffodil, Duck. Isn’t it pretty?”

“Hey Cas,” Dean stood above Castiel and Ben. “Uh … Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel looked at Dean thoughtfully. “Yes, I think it will be fine. I used to have an older brother that called me that.” Turning back to Ben, he said, “Daffodils stand for love.”

“Okay, uh, cool.” Dean sat down on the lawn beside Cas and Ben, looking over at the flower that Cas was pointing to. “What is that one?” Dean asked, pointing to another. 

“That one is a chrysanthemum,” Cas answered. “It stands for loyalty and devoted love.” He held Ben closer to the flower and Ben reached out his tiny hand.

Castiel moved a little, nearing a different flower. “And this one is a pink tulip. It stands for innocence and forgiveness.”

“You know a lot about flowers,” Dean’s observation was just that. He didn’t really mean to question Cas. “I never really took the time to learn much about anything.”

“I doubt that’s true, Dean. You seem very knowledgable on many subjects. You have life experience. I simply had books to learn from.”

“I guess,” Dean looked away. He never really considered himself smart. He was just the dumb kid in high school who happened to be good looking enough to knock up a cheerleader. He wasn’t even good enough to keep her around. He was going to be no better than his father, but he was going to try. “What is that one?” Dean pointed to another flower, hoping to turn the attention off of himself. 

“That one,” Cas said with a smile, “is a Lily of the Valley. It symbolizes purity and sweetness. I am particularly fond of lilies.” 

Castiel continued to name flowers and their meanings to Ben and Dean. He seemed very peaceful and happy outside. Ben was having a blast, touching flowers and talking baby talk to each of them.

“I think I will go start prepping dinner,” Dean jumped up quickly, looking over at his son in the arms of this man, who Dean suddenly couldn’t seem to be around without stuttering over his words. “Is Ben okay out here with you?”

“Duck and I will be just fine, Dean. You go and I will bring Duck back inside in a bit.”

Dean quickly made his way into the house. But, instead of pulling out things for dinner, he stood at a window, looking out over the backyard. Castiel was an odd man, but Ben really seemed to love him and he was really good with Ben. Dean hated that they were getting close. What if this didn’t work out? What if Dean messed this up like he did everything else in his life? He watched as Cas put a hand on Ben’s head and ruffled his hair.

Dean shook the thoughts off. It would all work out, it just had to. He began to get out the stuff for dinner. He tried not to worry. 

He thought about Cas saying he used to have an older brother. Dean wondered what Cas meant by that. He knew he’d never get an answer by asking Cas, so he let it go.

Dean finished up dinner and just as he was getting ready to go out and call Castiel inside, he appeared behind Dean with the baby.

“Duck seems to enjoy the flowers,” Castiel set Ben into his high chair. “I had to stop him from eating a few of them. Not that flowers are harmful if eaten, but that would be too much for a baby of his age and size.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, thanks. I don’t think we need to add flowers to his diet just yet.”

“Soon enough,” Castiel smiled, reaching over and ruffling Ben’s hair again. “Over the years, he will probably experience many things.”

Over the years? Was Castiel expecting them to be there for years? Did Dean want to be there for years? Dean shook the thoughts away and placed the plates down onto the table. Two, perfectly cooked steaks, mashed potatoes and a salad. Dean wasn’t that big into salad but he figured it looked healthy with everything else. He then placed a scoop of mashed potatoes onto Ben’s high chair before sitting down.

“So,” Dean asked, cutting into his steak. “What other kinds of things do you know a lot about?”

Castiel chewed a bite of steak and looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure. I know some about a lot of things, but not a lot about a lot of things. I just read a lot. I enjoy fantasy things a lot.”

“Like what kind of fantasy things?”

Castiel took another bite. “Oh, I like dragons and wizards and chivalry. I am very fond of Harry Potter.”

“I love Harry Potter,” Dean smiled, something he could possibly have to talk about with Cas. “I read all the books and have seen all of the movies a few times. I can’t wait to read them to Ben. Along with Lord of the Rings. Do you like Lord of the Rings?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I love Lord of the Rings. But they made movies out of the Harry Potter books? I didn’t know that.”

“Dude,” Dean almost spit out his steak. “Where have you been? The movies started coming out before all of the books were even finished. They did a pretty good job too. Normally, I prefer the books, but in this case, the movies are awesome.”

“I don’t watch many movies. I haven’t watched one in years. I suppose we will have to get them and watch them. I’ll order them tonight.”

Dean wondered, “Have you seen the Lord of the Rings movies?”

Cas shook his head. “I have not. Shall I order them as well?”

“No need,” Dean smiled over at the man. “I own both series. We could start tonight? Unless you would rather wait for another time …” Dean stopped, his eyes darting up to Castiel. “Please, tell me you have seen Star Wars.”

Castiel took another bite of his mashed potatoes. “No,” he sighed. “But I imagine we will need to watch that as well, if you think so. And we can certainly start after dinner if you wish. I think I would like to start with Harry Potter if that is alright with you?” 

“Are you sure?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. The man never really struck him as being the type to want to sit around and watch movies. But Dean was obviously wrong. “But yeah, we can start with Harry Potter. There are eight of them though.”

“I am not in the habit of saying anything I do not mean, Dean. So, after dinner then.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Once dinner was over, Dean made his way up to his bedroom to go through some boxes. He had brought all of his movies with him but he wasn’t completely unpacked at this point. He would get it done, eventually.

“Ah ha,” Dean smiled when he found his Harry Potter boxed set. His best friend Charlie had gotten it for him for his birthday a few years back. 

Cas had kept Ben in his lap while Dean got the movies. Dean walked to the bluray player and popped in the first movie. He went back to the couch and sat next to Cas, taking Ben and sitting the baby in his lap.

“Wait,” Dean looked over at the movie, which was just opening up to the credits. “If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right.”

“How does one properly watch a movie?” Castiel questioned.

“Here,” Dean smiled at Cas, handing Ben back to him, which seemed to make Cas very happy. “I will be right back.”

Dean got up and bolted toward the kitchen. He dug through the cupboards, grabbing the random junk food he had purchased earlier at the store. You couldn’t have a movie marathon without junk food.

He carried his stash back and spread it out on the coffee table. Cas frowned at it all.

“What is this stuff?” Cas seemed genuinely confused.

“It’s junk food, man. You eat it while you watch the movie. Here, try this.” He handed Cas a box of skittles.

Cas took the box from Dean but did not make any efforts to open them yet. Instead, he watched Dean open a box of M&Ms and pour them into his hand. He then tossed the handful into his mouth and moaned around the candy. Cas wanted to be disgusted by this act but he was surprisingly intrigued by it.

Turning back to his own box of candy, Cas fumbled with the box. Once it was open, he poured a few into his hand and popped them into his mouth.

“Wow,” Cas smiled over at Dean, working to chew at the candy. “These are very good.”

Dean grinned at him. “I know, right? Here, try some of these.” He poured some M&Ms into Cas’ palm and watched him pop them into his mouth. 

“Now, you give me some of your skittles.”

Cas poured a good sized handful of skittles into Dean’s hand and watched the man shove all of them into his mouth. This was not something that Cas was accustomed to. He normally ate foods that were healthy for you, aside from burgers. Candy, he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten candy.

“This seems rather unhealthy,” Cas said aloud, more to himself than to Dean. “I like that.”

Dean chuckled. They turned their attention to the movie, with Cas holding Ben and eating the entire box of skittles before the first scene was over.

“It is very well in sync with the novel so far,” Cas spoke, never taking his eyes off the movie. “I tend to not watch movies based on books. They always seem,” Cas worked to think of a good word to use … “different?”

Dean grinned. “I know what you mean, but both these and the Lord of the Ring movies are pretty true to the books.” He smiled at Ben, who seemed to be watching the movie as well.

 

They made it through the rest of the first movie without much more talking, aside from the small references about comparing it to the book. When the first one was over, Dean looked over to see Ben growing tired, working to keep his eyes open.

“I am going to go make him a bottle,” Dean smiled over at the both of them, loving how adorable they looked together. “Then we can start the second movie … if you like?”

Cas nodded. “That would be fine. Duck and I will wait for you to return.”

Dean warmed a bottle up for Ben and brought it back out to the living room. Normally, Dean would hold Ben until he fell asleep but tonight was different than all the rest. He was not going to be putting Ben in his crib right away.

“You uh…” Dean paused, sitting himself on the couch next to Cas and Ben. “You want to feed him?” 

Cas looked surprised but nodded. Dean handed Cas the bottle and Cas leaned Ben back in his arm and offered Ben the bottle. Ben took it enthusiastically, and Dean went to put the next movie in.

Ben was asleep before the opening credits even finished. Cas stood up from the couch, lightly rocking Ben in his arms before working to lay him down in his playpen. “Is it okay for him to sleep in there?”

“Yes,” Dean laughed. Cas did great with Ben but he was still very unsure of how to care for babies. He tended to ask a lot of questions, sometimes they were even questions Dean felt he needed to be asking as well. He was still new to this parent stuff as well. “He will be fine.”

Cas smiled down at the sleeping baby, then made his way back to the couch. He reached for the next box of candy, which were whoppers. He opened the box and poured some out.

“Would you like some?” Cas held the box out to Dean.

Dean held out his hand and allowed for Cas to pour some into his hand. He then got an idea, considering Cas had been missing out on all the great things in life. “I want you to try something. It looks weird, but you should try it anyways.”

“I will consider trying something,” Cas agreed, though Dean could see the reluctance in his eyes. 

Dean grabbed the bag of popcorn that he had popped earlier and poured some into Cas’ hand. He grabbed Cas’ wrist lightly when he went to eat it, stopping him from moving. The then poured a small amount of M&Ms into the pile of popcorn. “Okay,” Dean smiled, letting go of Cas’ hand. “Now you can eat it.”

Cas frowned at the mixture in his hand and looked at Dean, who nodded. Then he put it in his mouth and took a tentative chew. His face lit up.

“It’s very good!”

“I don’t remember much of my mom,” Dean spoke without really thinking about it. “But I do remember that M&Ms were her favorite way of eating popcorn.”

Cas stared at him. “What happened to your mother?”

Dean looked down at his hands. He had not meant to say what he had, out loud. But now it was out there and he couldn’t avoid it. It wasn’t that Dean had not gotten used to the fact that his mother was dead, it was more, he hated that his son was also going to grow up without a mother. 

“She uh…” Dean rubbed his hands against his jeans. “She died in a fire when I was four.”

Cas looked horrified. “I’m very sorry to hear that. I know…. I know what that feels like.”

Dean wanted to ask more. He knew that something tragic had happened in Castiel’s life. He didn’t know all of what it was, but he suspected the death of a brother; from the way Cas spoke about his brother in a past tense way. “If you ever … uh …” Dean stuttered over his words. “If you ever want to talk about it, I would not be opposed to listening.”

Cas looked away. “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t talk about it.” He went back to watching the movie.

Dean accepted Cas’ lack of desire to speak on the matter. Dean was never really good about talking about his mother or his father. All he had left in life was Ben and Bobby. He could talk about both of them for days. “So,” Dean quickly changed the subject. “How are you liking the second one so far?” 

Cas sighed and then said, “It appears to be just as good as the first.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't want to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-authored with crowleyhasfeels

Dean set his alarm clock for a little earlier than normal. He was not going to force Ben awake, but if Ben happened to be awake before nine, Dean would not mind taking him down a little earlier. His world was not going to have to revolve around how Cas wanted things to be or wished things could be, but something in Dean wanted to make Cas happy; and Ben loved Cas, so it was a win/win.

The alarm went off and Dean hurried to shut it off. He lay there for a moment, and listened to Ben talking. Smiling, he got up and walked to the crib. Ben was playing with his feet.

“So, you want to go see Cas?” Ben babbled and Dean took it as a yes.

Dean grabbed a pair of jeans and his favorite AC/DC t-shirt and got dressed before putting Ben into his first outfit of the day. He then made his way down toward the kitchen where Cas was patiently waiting for them … more so Ben, but Dean liked to think that Cas enjoyed seeing him too. 

Cas looked up from his cup of coffee when they entered the kitchen and smiled. Lately, Cas had been really smiling… not that weird grimace he did when they first arrived.

Cas stood up and took Ben from Dean, walking over to the high chair and putting Ben into it.

“Good morning, Duck.” He turned and looked at Dean. “and good morning to you, too.”

“Morning, Cas.” Dean made his way to the fridge and began to pull out some things to make. He figured Cas had been under control when it came to his breakfast. 

“I was thinking,” Cas continued to feed Ben, not even looking up at Dean as he spoke. “Maybe we could continue to watch Harry Potter today.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded in agreement. “After dinner, we should have time for two more.”

Never looking at Dean, Cas said, “I was thinking we could watch them after breakfast.”

“Wouldn’t that cut into your writing time?” Dean questioned, cracking open an egg into the frying pan in front of him. “We will have plenty of time this evening.”

Cas frowned. “I don’t feel like writing today. I don’t think I will.”

Dean thought about this for a moment. He wanted to watch more movies with Cas but that wasn’t his job. He was hired to make Cas write. He needed someone to push him so that he could meet his deadlines. No matter what Dean wanted, what he needed to do was push Castiel.

“Well, that is too bad,” Dean flipped his eggs and pushed around the sausage links in another pan. “You don’t get to just break schedule because you aren’t feeling it.” 

Cas turned and glared at Dean. “I’m not a child, Dean. I don’t want to write today, so I won’t write today.” He turned back to Ben and fed him another spoonful.

“That kind of sounds like a child to me.” Dean placed his food onto a plate and moved over to sit down on the other side of Ben. “Adults don’t just get to pick and choose when they go to work.” 

“Dean,” Cas went to argue with him and Dean put his hand up. 

“You want to play with Ben today?” Dean asked before taking a bite of his food.

Cas’ frowned deepened. “What do you mean? Of course I want to play with Duck.”

“Then you write,” Dean sounded very final in his words and was almost proud of himself. Hopefully he would be able to be this authoritative with Ben when the time came. “Ben will be waiting for you when you are done.”

Cas’ demeanor went from angry to confused to angry again.

“You are using Duck to make me write? That’s… that’s… abominable.”

“Nope,” Dean smiled around a large bit of sausage. “That’s business. You finish the business part, we will move onto the fun stuff. And the third movie is my favorite.”

Cas sighed. “Very well, I’ll write. But this is blackmail, you know.” Cas finished feeding Ben and put down the spoon.

“See you for lunch,” Dean smiled again.

Cas grumbled something that Dean could not make out, but he didn’t care. He felt triumphant. He did what he was supposed to do and he had won. He did not get fired or yelled at. Part of him still worried the firing part would come later. But looking over at Ben who was playing with food that had gotten onto his tray, Dean realized his job was safe. 

Dean did laundry and a few other chores, waiting for lunch time to arrive. When it did, he stuck his head in the fridge, looking for something to fix, when he heard Cas enter the room.

“There. I wrote. Happy?” Cas sounded very disgruntled.

“Very,” Dean could not hide his smile. “Do you like grilled cheese?”

“Yes,” Cas nodded but refused to smile at Dean. “Where is Duck?”

“He is upstairs taking a nap,” Dean turned to show Cas the baby monitor attached to his hip. “He had a long day of eating his toes.”

The edges of Cas’ mouth turned up as if he wanted to smile, but then frowned again. “I don’t get to feed him his lunch?”

“I am sure he will be hungry when he wakes up,” Dean almost felt sad for Cas. Dean had never been one for routine but he could see how important it was for Cas. “We can eat some grilled cheese sandwiches, chat and then I am sure he will be awake and you can feed him. Sound good?”

Cas sighed audibly but nodded. “I suppose. Is there any coffee?”

They were just finishing up when Ben could be heard over the baby monitor.

“May I,” Cas began to stand up from his chair but then stopped, looking up at Dean. “May I possibly go get him?”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean cleared the table, when he heard Cas talking to Ben over the baby monitor.

“Your father is a hard one, Duck. How was your nap? Oh, you need changing.”

Dean could hear Cas moving around, then the sound of the tape tearing off Ben’s diaper. He couldn’t believe Cas was actually going to change Ben.

“Hold still, Duck! I’ve almost got it… there. This little piggy went to market…”

Dean clicked off the baby monitor when he heard them make their way through the door. He did not want Cas to realize that he had been listening in on them. When they made it to the kitchen, Cas was just tickling his way up Ben’s feet. Ben was giggling and Dean could not help but smile.

“Hey,” Dean smiled over at both of them before walking over and reaching out to take Ben from Cas. “I can take him while you get his lunch ready.”

Cas did the choo choo train thing again, and Ben smiled and giggled through the entire meal. Because Ben had slept later than usual it was nearly one thirty before they were done.

“Okay,” Dean leaned against his arms on the table. “I am going to make a deal with you.”

“A deal?” Cas turned his attention away from Ben. “What kind of a deal?”

“You are supposed to write again until three,” Dean reminded Cas of this and Cas huffed out softly. “But I am thinking maybe we could skip that and start with the movies again.”

“I like that idea,” Cas smiled, turning back to Ben. 

“I am not done,” Dean laughed. “If we do this, you will not break the schedule again the rest of the week. Agreed?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I suppose. It’s a deal,” he said grudgingly. “Do we have any candy left?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie marathon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean got the living room all set up for movies. Since they were starting earlier than before, they were going to have time for more movies. On the coffee table, he placed a bowl of popcorn, an assortment of candy and a baggy of snacks for Ben. He couldn’t eat much, but these dissolved, so Dean figured he would be able to handle one at a time. He then placed a cooler by the couch with some waters, a few sodas and a few beers, though he had no idea whether or not Cas actually consumed alcohol. Cas carried Ben in and sat down on the couch with the baby in his lap. He looked at all the snacks set out and smiled.

When he saw Dean take a beer, he asked if he could have one as well.

Dean fought back a smile as he reached for another beer and worked to remove the top. He then handed it to Cas and took a seat next to him. The movie was already loaded into the blu-ray player, so all he needed to do was hit play.

“You ready?” Dean asked, leaning himself back against the couch. “This one is the best one.”

Cas ruffled Ben’s hair. “You ready, Duck? Yes, we’re ready.” He took a swig of his beer.

Dean pushed play on the remote and relaxed himself again. All three of them sat in silence as the movie played … well, almost. Ben would make noises here and there that would pull both men’s attention away from the movie. He was becoming rather good at getting attention when he needed it. At least he didn’t feel the need to cry for it.

“You liking the movie?” Dean tickled at Ben’s side and he let out a string of giggles. This alone could make Dean happy but the smile that broke across Cas’ face when Ben would laugh was almost too cute for words. “What about you? You liking the movie, Cas?”

Cas looked at Dean and his face lit up. “Very much. You were correct that this is the best one so far.” Cas reached for some popcorn.

“It’s the first one that starts to get dark,” Dean turned his attention to the movie. “They all get darker from here but this one feels real in terms of what the whole story is about. Kind of that moment when everything you thought was real, wasn’t. You know? Like … just because something has always been one way, it doesn’t have to stay that way forever. Things change.”

Cas looked at him with a serious look on his face. He seemed to tighten his hold on Ben.

“That is very true, Dean. Things change when you don’t want them to and when you least expect them to.”

“Would you uh,” Dean took a pull from his beer and turned his eyes back toward the television. He wanted to say more to Castiel but he didn’t know how to find the words or put them into any kind of sentence. He never really was good at emotions. “You want some candy?”

Cas went back to watching the movie, never saying another thing.

Ben started to fuss and Cas seemed distressed. Dean thought it was just that he was tired. He decided to get Ben a bottle.

“I will be right back,” Dean stood up from the couch, not even bothering to pause the movie. He had seen it more times than he could count. “I am going to go make him a bottle. It is about time for his second nap.”

Cas reached and paused the movie anyway, and put Ben up on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Duck. Your father will be right back and everything will be fine.” He glanced to make sure Dean was in the kitchen, then he kissed Ben on the head.

Dean made Ben a bottle but took a few minutes before making his way back into the living room. Cas had gotten silent a while ago and Dean felt that it was because of the situation with them. Dean was something new in Cas’ life and so was Ben. Dean knew that he liked Ben but he didn’t really show a lot of emotion toward Dean. Which sucked, because Dean was really starting to feel … what? He was feeling something. He just didn’t know what it was.

“Here we go,” Dean made his way back into the living room and sat down. He held out his arms to take Ben and though he seemed reluctant, Cas handed him over. “Let’s get that little tummy full shall we?”

Cas watched Dean closely. He almost seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn’t. He turned and started the movie again. He sat back and watched it, but stole little glances at Dean every once in awhile when he knew Dean wasn’t looking.

“I knew it,” Dean whispered to himself looking down at his son. Ben had drank a little over half of his bottle and he was out. For the longest time, Dean was certain he would never grasp what all of his sounds and motions meant, but he was getting better at it by the day.

Dean got up and slowly worked to place Ben in his playpen. He startled a bit but as soon as he was laying down, he was back to sleep in an instant. Dean then made his way back to the couch and sat down.

“You’re very good with him,” Cas said quietly. “You’re a very good father.”

Dean tried to fight the blush that was creeping up his neck into his cheeks, but it was hard with Cas looking at him the way he did; Like … like he meant what he was saying.

“Thank you,” Dean accepted the compliment, which was just as hard as trying not to blush. “That mean’s a lot, man. I am trying to do the best that I can alone, you know?”

Cas tilted his head, looking at Dean with an intensity Dean hadn’t seen before.

“You are not alone, Dean. You have me.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded but turned back toward the television before continuing. “Until your book is finished.”

Cas said quietly, “There will always be another book, Dean. I don’t fancy having anyone else here to get me to write but you.”

“Okay,” Dean agreed to his words rather quickly. He wasn’t going to argue, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up either. Dean was used to two things in life, fucking up and people leaving him behind. So, either he was going to mess this up beyond repair, or Cas was going to make him leave. He wasn’t ready for either of those to happen, but he was certain that one of them would. “You wanna put the next movie in? I was thinking about ordering a pizza.”

Cas got up and walked to the television. When Dean asked him what he liked on his pizza, he turned and said, “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had any.”

“What?” Dean jumped up from the couch quickly but regained himself. He did not want to wake Ben up just yet. “What do you mean you’ve never had pizza. Pizza is a staple that keeps life moving forward.”

Cas sighed. “I’m afraid my life has been at a standstill for quite a few years. Very little moving forward around here…” He put the movie in and went back to the couch.

“Okay,” Dean nodded, trying to grasp all of this but still not believing that the man had never had pizza before. “Are there meats or vegetables that you do not enjoy?”

Cas got quiet, obviously thinking about it. “Um, I’m not fond of liver, or any organ meats for that matter. And as for vegetables, I really hate squash and beans of any kind.”

Dean nodded in agreement to what Cas said. Luckily for them both, none of those things were really offered for pizza. Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called the place down the street. When he learned where he was going to be living, he looked into pizza in the area. Now he was glad that he did. This was an emergency and this place promised to be the best.

“Yes, hi,” Dean spoke into the phone when the person on the other end answered. “I would like to order a large all meat pizza and one with everything.” There was a pause while the person repeated the order back. “Yes … oh and stuffed cheesy bread.” Another pause. “Yep.”

Dean gave the pizza delivery place his credit card number and then the address before hanging up the phone and looking over at Cas. Never had a person looked more confused and curious all at the same time. It was … _Do not say sexy. Do not say sexy._

Cas asked if they would bring the pizza to the house, and when Dean told him that they would, he said that Dean didn’t have to pay for it.

“I’ll see to it that the amount is added to your pay.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Not a lot was said between the two of them as they waited for the pizza to arrive. They started the next movie and sipped on two more beers. Dean found the silence between them to be both comforting and a little unnerving. He loved watching movies with Cas and spending time with Cas and even talking with Cas, but there was something between them and Dean wasn’t sure what it was; nor did he know if it was a good something or a bad something. 

Cas smiled brightly when Dean opened the pizza boxes and put them on the coffee table.

“So, this is pizza? It looks quite good.” 

Cas reached for a piece just as Dean did. Their fingers brushed against each other. Cas stared at their hands as if they belonged to two other people.

Dean nearly dropped his slice of pizza when they both reached in, but set it down instead. His fingers had twitched at of the feel of Cas’ fingers against his. They had shook hands when they first agreed to this arrangement, but since then, not a lot of touching had been happening. 

“I uh,” Dean stood up and all but ran toward the kitchen. “I am going to get plates and napkins.”

Dean quickly gathered the items they needed but didn’t really need. Then he leaned himself against the counter and took a deep breath. This was Cas. Cas was his boss; who just so happened to really like his kid and seem to care about him … but … no. Cas was his boss. That was it. That was all it ever has been.

Cas sat and watched Dean run away. He sat thoughtfully, waiting for Dean to come back. When he did come back, Cas took a plate and a napkin from him but made sure to touch Dean’s hand again as he did.

“So,” Dean nearly dropped the plate as he felt Cas’ fingers graze against his again. “Pizza. Yeah … uh … have you tried it yet?” 

_ Smooth Winchester.  _ Dean shook his head at how clumsy this was making him. Normally, he was good with people and charming. He didn’t have to work super hard to get people to smile or want to pay him any kind of attention but Cas had him acting like a bomb that was about to go off and he didn’t know how to diffuse it. 

Cas took a bite of his pizza and smiled. “It’s very good. I wonder why I never tried it before.”

“I am wondering that myself,” Dean willed himself to relax back into the couch. The paused movie almost all but forgotten. “I am glad you like it though. Pizza is essential to every life and diet.”

Cas chuckled. “And it contains many of the essential food groups all in a pile.”

Once Dean realized there were going to be no more moments of accidental touching, mainly because of a now very awake Ben, he started the movie back up. They made it through movies four, five and six before Ben was tired again and so were they, even if they did fight to hide their yawns. 

Cas sighed. “I believe I need to go to bed, as much as I am enjoying this. Please tell me we can do this again tomorrow night, I will stick to my end of the bargain and write… like a good boy.”

“Yes,” Dean agreed, smiling over at Cas. “We can do this tomorrow night as well. I promise.”

Cas stood up and bounced Ben around in his arms for a few and Dean took this time to make him another bottle. When Dean came back out, he stopped and watched the two of them. Cas smiled down at Ben just as much as Ben appeared to be smiling up at Cas. Hopefully this would not come back to bite him in the ass. Sure, Ben was only six months old, but he did not need to get attached to Cas, more so when Dean had no idea how long they were going to be here.

“Here we go,” Dean stepped forward with the bottle and handed it to Cas who promptly began to feed him.

“Here we go, Duck. Drink up. You need all your strength to grow up as big and strong and handsome as your father.” 

_ What? … Handsome? … What? _

Dean tried not to overthink what he had just heard, but it was hard not to when the most incredible looking man you had ever laid eyes on was holding your son and your son fit so perfectly in his arms, like he belongs there and … no. He didn’t mean it the way Dean was taking it. He couldn’t.

Ben drifted off towards the end of the bottle and Cas reluctantly handed the baby to Dean. He told Dean goodnight and walked up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him.

“This is harder than I thought it would be,” Dean whispered to his sleeping son as he made their way to their room.

Dean knew he needed to get Ben into his own room and Cas had mentioned it a few more times. He was still not sure how settled in they were supposed to be though. He didn’t want to set up the room and then be gone in a few months. No, it wasn’t the time yet and Dean enjoyed having Ben close by. He knew it was horrible to have a person, more so your child, be your security blanket. But Ben was all that Dean had and he needed him to be close.

Dean got Ben into his crib and decided to take a shower while he had the chance. He stripped and grabbed a towel and his robe. He walked to the bathroom that was directly across the hall, carrying the baby monitor with him.

Dean hooked the baby monitor to a hook that was close to the shower and turned on the water. He undressed as he let the water warm up to temperature, tossing his clothes toward the basket near the door, none of which actually made it into the basket. He would pick it up on the way out though, so he wasn’t too worried about it. 

He stepped under the spray and sighed, loving the feeling of hot water and good water pressure. He leaned his arm against the glass door, and thought about touching hands with Cas. His hand wandered down his belly, and the next thing he knew, he grabbed his cock.

Dean let out a sigh as his hand slowly began to stroke up and down the length of his cock, hardening between his fingers. He tried not to think of anything beyond his hand touching the sensitive parts of his body but the moment he closed his eyes again, all he saw were bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

He sighed and let his mind go there. He imagined it was Cas touching him. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help himself. 

Dean could feel the electricity through his fingers, just thinking about Cas’ hand stroking him, instead of himself. It was wrong. He was Dean’s boss. He was … so damn gorgeous. The way that he stared at Dean and tilted his head to the side. The way he argued but didn’t run away or push Dean away when Dean pushed him to do something else. The way he laughed that gravel laugh that made Dean weak in the knees. 

Even as Dean felt his orgasm nearing, he tried to change the way he was thinking. Cas was strange, but he surely wouldn’t be interested in a kid like him. Dean wasn’t even sure Cas was interested in anything like a relationship. 

Groaning, he came, shooting all over his hand and the slower wall.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled, both out of the amazing feeling that comes along with an orgasm and because of the way he had to get to it. 

Cas was amazing. Sure, weird, but amazing. He was a writer, which reminded Dean, he needed to look into his work. He didn’t even know what kind of books the man wrote. But again, he was a writer and had a decent amount of money and he could be with anyone if he put himself out there. 

But then again, he was also Castiel. He was the man who had a routine and liked to stick with it, even though he had been whiny about it these last few days. He was the man who knew flowers and strange little bits of knowledge and had never had pizza before … like, who has never had pizza before?

And then there was the way he was with Ben. And that is the part the left Dean even more confused than when he started. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers something about Cas' past, and Ben spends the night with Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

_Cas sat on the bed and drummed his fingers on his thigh. He was feeling very… what? Uncomfortable, that was for sure. He thought about Dean… so good with Duck, so handsome…_

_NO! He would not allow himself to go there._

_Dean was so young. About the same age as he was when he met Luci. Too young, too naive._

_______

 

Dean was happy that Cas had kept up with his schedule. It made things easier for him in the long run. They would wake up, have breakfast, then Dean would run errands or clean the house while Cas wrote. It felt less like a job and more like he was a stay at home dad, which, he kind of was. He didn’t want to think too much into how that felt, but honestly, he kind of loved it.

Cas was more relaxed when he kept to his schedule as well. He wrote, fed Ben, then wrote more and played with Ben before dinner. Playing with Ben always brought out Cas’ funside, if Cas could be said to even have a fun side.

As the week had moved on, they had also completed their Harry Potter marathon. Dean didn’t think much of it until the last movie ended. Cas immediately wanted to know when they could start another one.

“We can start either Lord of the Rings tonight,” Dean smiled down at the eggs he was cooking. “Or Star Wars.”

“I am very much wanting to watch Lord of the Rings,” Cas made the decision for them.

Dean grinned. “Lord of the Rings it is! I think you’ll love them. They are very true to the books. Maybe we should start with the Hobbit, though. Keep with the flow.”

Cas smiled brightly. “I am very much looking forward to it.” He stood up. “I will see you for lunch.” He ruffled Ben’s hair. “See you later, Duck.”

Dean finished up his breakfast and got the kitchen cleaned up. Once he was finished, he got Ben situated to take a nap. It was much easier to get certain things done around the house while Ben was napping. Plus, Dean had some ideas in mind for how he was going to spend this specific nap.

Once Ben was asleep in his crib, Dean grabbed his laptop and sat down at the desk in his room. He wasn’t sure where to begin really but he decided he would start with the name. Dean opened up google and typed in _James Novak books._

He got a ton of links. He chose one and waited for it to load. Then his mouth dropped open. Cas had written six books, all aimed towards kids and young adults. They were very successful. Dean clicked to read the summaries.

Searching for Gabriel by James Novak.

Dean decided to go with the first story on the list. It took a minute for it to load. The art on the cover of the book was amazing. It was the picture of a little boy, wearing a backpack, walking through what appeared to be a dark forest. Dean appreciated the story the artwork told alone. He then moved to read the description.

_When Jimmy was ten years old, he lost his older brother, Gabriel. His parents, not knowing how to help the boy deal with his loss, pushed it aside. So, Jimmy had to take matters into his own hands. If his brother could no longer come to him, Jimmy was going to go to Gabriel. As he sets out on the magical journey to find and bring back his brother, Jimmy finds himself faced with many obstacles. Join him, and the many colorful characters he meets along the way, for the adventure of a lifetime._

Dean stared at the description for quite awhile, thinking. He knew this was based on Cas’ life, on the loss of his brother. Dean sighed. He wished Cas could talk to him about Gabriel.

Just as Dean was about to click on the link to the second story, his phone rang. He thought about ignoring it, but when he saw Bobby’s name appear on the screen, he smiled and quickly answered it.

“Bobby,” Dean smiled into the phone. He missed his uncle more than he could say. “What’s going on?”

“Just thought I would call and check in on you boys,” Bobby answered in his normal, gruff voice. Dean didn’t realize how much he missed that either, until now. “How is Ben?”

Dean smiled. “He’s great, Bobby. He really likes Cas and Cas really likes him. Everything is going great here.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Bobby spoke, before pausing. “So … uh … I know this is short notice and all, but I was wondering if I might be able to steal the youngun away, just for the night?”

“Bobby,” Dean laughed, looking over at Ben. “You miss us.”

“No,” Bobby corrected. “I miss the boy.” Bobby then laughed, and Dean knew that Bobby missed them both. Just as they had missed him.

“So, what do you say? Can I have him for the night or not?”

Dean thought about it. It would be the first night that they had spent apart. But it might be good for Ben, and Dean probably needed a night away from Ben.

“Okay, Bobby. I guess.”

“You can come stay as well,” Bobby suggested. “Give you a couple days off from your job. It’s probably hard living where you work.”

“You are one to talk,” Dean laughed. “But nah, I think it’ll be nice to have a night without the kid. As much as I will miss him. What time do you want to come get him?”

“I can come about six,” Bobby answered. “Does that work?”

Dean agreed, and they chatted for a few more minutes before Bobby said he had to get back to work and they hung up.

Dean moved to get Ben a bag ready. He had never packed Ben for an overnight somewhere, so it was very likely that he had more stuff than he was going to need. But, better over prepared than underprepared. Dean was never a boy scout but he knew the motto enough to use it. He then made his way downstairs to pack up the playpen and get started on lunch; the baby monitor attached neatly to his hip.

Cas came in, looking for Ben. Dean told him that Ben was still sleeping but would probably be up soon. Cas sat down at the table and watched Dean cook.

Dean figured he’d better tell Cas about Ben going to Bobby’s for the night. He hoped Cas would take it well.

“Uh, Cas? I got a call from my Uncle Bobby a little bit ago. He wants to take Ben for the night, and I said yes,”

Dean turned to look at Cas when there was no response. He wondered what Cas was thinking but wasn’t sure if it was good to ask or not. Maybe it was a good thing that Ben was going to be gone for the night. Cas needed to be able to have time away from the child as well, even though he didn’t seem like he would agree to that notion.

“It is just for the night,” Dean tried to make the situation not seem as bad. “It will make it easier for us to have a movie marathon.”

“I suppose,” Cas said the words but Dean could hear his hesitation in them.

“He will be back tomorrow.” Dean added more, though he wasn’t sure why he had to go through all of this. It should just be okay for Ben to not be there whenever Dean chooses for Ben to not be there.

Cas sighed deeply. “Will… will Duck be safe there?”

All of a sudden, Dean got it.

“Bobby practically raised me,” Dean made his way over to the table and sat down across from Cas. He didn’t even think about it as he reached out and placed his hand on top of Cas’, to which Cas did not pull away. “I made it just fine. He will be crazy safe.”

Cas looked at where Dean’s hand covered his and back at Dean. He nodded.

“Okay. I believe you, Dean. It will be fine…”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out something shocking about Cas' past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean spent a while talking to Bobby about how things were going before him and Ben were on their way. Bobby informed Dean that they were going to go have dinner with Sheriff Mills, who Dean had always secretly believed Bobby was dating. Neither of them have really confirmed anything but Dean was pretty sure they were an item.

“Take care of him Bobby,” Dean waved at his little boy buckled, in his car seat, of course, into the passenger side of Bobby’s beat up pickup. Dean was sure if Cas was outside right now, he would freak out about the nature of the vehicle Dean allowed Ben to be in. 

“Like he was my own,” Bobby promised and then was on his way. 

Cas had sat in the living room since Bobby arrived. He didn’t want to see Duck leave. He waited until he heard Dean come back in, and then he collected himself.

“He’s gone?” 

“He will be back though,” Dean quickly reassured Cas, taking a seat next to him on the couch. “I promise.”

Cas nodded. “I know. It’s just… strange without him here.”

“How about we watch those movies,” Dean suggested, turning himself on the couch to face Cas. He decided to completely ignore the jolt that went through him when he brushed his leg along the side of Cas’ thigh. “We can gather up some snacks and jump right in?”

Cas sighed and nodded. “Very well.”

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen to help gather up supplies. He went straight for the candy while Dean made some popcorn. Cas had developed a strange liking for candy, which made Dean wonder if he had ever gotten to really eat it as a child.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean stopped and turned to face Cas. Since he was thinking about Cas’ childhood, some other questions came into mind. “I looked up your books today.”

Cas stopped and looked worried. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“I was interested what kind of stories you wrote,” Dean shrugged. It didn’t really seem like a big deal. “I never expected young adult fantasy though.” 

Cas looked away. “It’s… it’s just what I know. I write what I know.”

“I can’t wait to read them,” Dean turned back to the popcorn. “If you can tell from my love of Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings, I love me some fantasy and magic. Maybe I will read them to Ben one day.”

“No! I don’t want Duck to read them. They’re too… just don’t, Dean.”

“Is it because of your brother?” Dean asked. 

Now Cas looked stricken. “I don’t want to talk about this. I won’t talk about it.” He turned and took the candy to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Dean waited for the popcorn to finish before heading back out toward the living room. He wanted to drop the subject because he knew it bothered Cas but he just couldn’t. If there was anything that Dean was not a stranger to, it was loss. Holding in loss all of the time was not easy and it was unhealthy.

“You know,” Dean flopped down on the couch beside Cas. He waited for Cas to make eye contact with him before he finished. “We live together. I share my son with you. I force you to do things you don’t want to do, for a living. I think maybe in order to keep us doing all of those things, we need to learn to be honest with each other.”

Cas sat there so long, not talking, that Dean was beginning to worry Cas was going to fire him on the spot. But Cas turned back to him.

“There was a thing… I did with my brother. He told me that if we did a pinky swear, then we had to tell the truth to one another.” 

Cas held out his pinky to Dean.

Dean looked between Cas and his pinky finger that was being held out. He had never pinky swore with anyone, though he understood what it entailed. He was hesitant at first but knew that he was getting somewhere with Cas and he could not lose that. So, Dean shifted. He set the popcorn down on the table, until it was just him, facing Cas.

“Okay,” Dean slowly held out his pinky finger until they clasped together. He took a deep breath and once again made eye contact with Cas. “How does this work?”

Cas clasped Dean’s finger a little tighter. “You can ask me a question and I will answer truthfully.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, knowing just where to begin. “What happened to your brother?” 

Cas took a deep breath and it took a long time for him to answer.

“He died. He was walking me to the park and he got hit by a car. It was my fault.”

“That can’t be true,” Dean shook his head. “How was it your fault?” 

Tears began to roll down Cas’ cheeks. “I never wanted to hold hands when we crossed the street. I thought it made me a baby. I let go of his hand and ran out into the street without him. He ran after me… he got hit.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean wanted to reach out and touch Cas but he couldn’t .... wait. He could. Dean reached out slowly and set his hand on top of Cas’. “How old were you? No wait … let me guess. Ten?” 

“I was only six. I should have held his hand like he told me to. But I wanted to feel like a big boy.”

“That is not your fault,” Dean tried to reassure Cas but if this happened when he was six, he has had many years to blame himself. A few ‘it’s not your faults, you were just a kid,’ from Dean wasn’t going to change anything. “You were six. Six year olds do things like that. It was no one’s fault. It was an accident.”

Cas got a wild look in his eyes. “My parents blamed me. They told me I should have held his hand. They hated me after that. They wouldn’t even look at me.”

“They were wrong,” Dean felt himself growing a little angry, not at Cas but at his parents. “No parent should ever put that on a six year old.”

“Gabriel was their world. He was everything to them. He was smart and funny and he was only ten but he had a great future ahead of him. They always said so. I was just the odd one, never did anything right. And then I killed him.”

“But you didn’t kill him,” Dean tried to argue. “That stupid car did. You were only six. You didn’t kill anyone.”

Cas’ voice broke and he sobbed. “I know, but still… it feels like I killed him.”

“Look, I understand your pain of losing him,” Dean tried to relax himself. “But it wasn’t your fault. You have to stop thinking that way.”

“You understand?! How could you possibly understand how I feel?” Cas yelled at Dean, pulling their pinkies apart.

“You aren’t the only person in this world who has lost someone Cas,” Dean raised his voice back at the man sitting in front of him. “My mom died when I was four. My dad couldn’t stand to look at me because I reminded him so much of my mother. He killed himself. I wasn’t worth sticking around for, you know? Pathetic Dean. Then Lisa left me all alone to mess Ben up by myself.”

Cas looked at him with wonder on his face. “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that happened to you. I doubt very much your father committed suicide because of you. And you are much better off without Lisa in your life if she just abandoned your son. You are a very good father to Duck. I see that every day.”

“Well, if you killed your brother,” Dean sat back, not letting Cas win in trying to make Dean feel better. “Then my dad killed himself because of me.”

Cas almost smiled “You don’t play the game fairly, Dean.”

“I thought the game was about honesty?” Dean cocked his head to the side. 

Cas did smile then. “It is about honesty. I like you, Dean. You’re funny and good with Duck, and you make me write even when I don’t want to. And that is me being honest.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded, trying to accept Cas’ words. “If we are being honest then…” Dean leaned forward quickly, not wanting to lose the nerve he had built up in the last few moments and pressed his lips lightly against Cas’, and to Dean’s astonishment, Cas didn’t pull away. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by crowleyhasfeels

Not only did Cas not pull away, he deepened the kiss. His tongue touched Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth just a little. Cas’ tongue ran over his own. Dean didn’t even allow himself to think for a moment. He just melted into the kiss.

Dean leaned in toward Cas, pushing him back against the couch and climbed over him. Part of him knew that he needed to slow down. This wasn’t something that Cas really wanted, he just felt bad for Dean, but Dean couldn’t pull away. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his hands, and kept kissing him. Cas began to move his hips. He ground onto Dean, never breaking the kiss.

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. He was confused, he was excited… he just didn’t know what was happening or why. All he knew was that he really didn’t want it to stop. He thrust up his hips against Cas. 

Suddenly Cas stood up. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Then, still holding Dean’s hand, he walked upstairs. Dean followed, not thinking at all, When they got to Cas’ bedroom, Cas opened the door and led Dean inside.

Dean had never seen Cas’ bedroom before and he looked around, even as Cas was leading him to the bed. It was like walking into a fantasy story, completely filled with things of wonder.

Cas pushed Dean down onto the bed and Dean laid there, afraid to move. Cas crawled over him, straddling his hips and leaned over to kiss him again. Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer.

Dean ran his hands down the sides of Cas’ body, stopping on his hips. He pushed himself up, at the same time he pulled Cas down, grinding them together. Dean was happy to learn that Cas was as hard as he was.

“Cas,” Dean spoke into Cas’ mouth, not wanting to break the kiss but knowing he needed to say what he was going to say.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answered, kissing his way from Dean’s mouth, down to his neck. 

“I’ve … uh …” Dean wasn’t sure how to say this. He wasn’t a virgin, obviously, but this … being with a guy … that was new to him.

Cas lifted his head and looked into Dean’s eyes. “What is it? Do you… do you want to stop? Because we can stop…”

“No,” Dean shook his head and pulled Cas into another kiss, this one harder than all the rest but he needed to assure Cas that he wanted this right now. “I have never uh … been with a man before.”

Cas broke the kiss. “Oh… oh! I didn’t think… I mean… oh fuck. I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry!”

Cas began to climb his way off Dean but Dean held on tighter to his hips, not letting him get away.

“I said I didn’t want to stop,” Dean forced Cas to look at him, so he could see that Dean meant it. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Cas smiled a little. “It’s been a very long time since I did anything like this, but I’m fairly sure I remember how.” He began to kiss Dean’s throat again, running his tongue along it. He lowered his hips and rubbed against Dean again.

“Good,” Dean sighed, leaning his head back into the pillow and letting Cas take control of the situation. Dean was never really good at taking control of things.

Cas paused and pulled his shirt off, then pulled Dean up. He yanked Dean’s shirt over his head, then put his mouth on one of Dean’s nipples. He sucked and nibbled at it until it was rock hard.

Dean yelped, yes yelped, at the sensation of Cas’ mouth on his nipple. He closed his eyes, taking in all in, his hips taking their own route and pushing up into Cas again. Dean worked to compose himself though, taking a few deep breaths. This did not need to be over before it even started. 

Cas worked his mouth down over Dean’s chest, licking, kissing and occasionally sucking a small mark onto Dean. He worked his way down to the waistband of Dean’s jeans and paused.

“Dean, is this really okay with you? Really?”

“Yes,” Dean looked down at Cas. “I am sure.”

Okay, so, he wasn’t completely sure. Not because he didn’t want this but because he didn’t know what any of this meant. But as soon as Cas unbuttoned his jeans and began to pull them down his legs, Dean decided he didn’t care what it meant. He wanted Cas. He wanted this.

Cas pulled Dean’s jeans down and off him, tossing them aside. He sat back and undid his own pants, never taking his eyes off Dean. He then wiggled out of them, tossing them and his boxers to join Dean’s.

Cas looked at Dean, running his eyes over Dean’s naked body, then bent over and grabbed Dean’s hard cock. He licked over the head. 

“Oh,” Dean moaned at the feel of Cas’ mouth against his cock. His hips bucked forward slowly, his body wanting more of Cas. 

Cas took the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. He held there for a moment, then swirled his tongue around it and into Dean’s slit. He sucked just a little then sucked in his cheeks and took all of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

Dean fisted at the bed, holding onto the sheets like his life depended on it. He had to keep telling himself not to cum yet, but it had been so long and the way Cas felt wrapped around his cock was amazing. Not to mention the crazy blue eyes that continued to look up at him. Dean had never made eye contact with someone who had their mouth on his cock before, and as awkward as it seemed, it was probably the most thrilling emotion he has ever had. 

Cas sucked back up Dean’s cock and then down again. This time, it hit the back of Cas’ throat and Cas swallowed. He licked up the underside of Dean’s cock then went back down again. 

Cas moved his mouth up and down Dean’s cock faster, sucking for all he was worth.

Dean couldn’t help himself, he was close. He moaned out Cas’ name, wanting to warn Cas but he just couldn’t make words,

Cas continued to move his mouth up and down the shaft, but it was like he knew Dean was about to cum. He held the head in his mouth for just a moment. Dean came.

He came so hard he saw stars behind his eyes. He yelled and thrust up into Cas’ mouth, completely involuntarily. Cas didn’t seem to care,

Cas took everything Dean gave him, and swallowed every drop. He held on until the last drop of Dean’s cum was in his mouth, then he popped off Dean’s cock and smiled at him.

“That,” Dean was working to catch his breath. He wasn’t even sure what to say to Cas, so much rushing through his mind at once. “That was amazing.”

“I am pleased that you enjoyed yourself,” Cas’ answer caused Dean to look over at him. It was a very Cas like answer and Dean couldn’t help but smile at it. 

“Can I?” Dean sat himself up on his elbows and looked down at Cas’ cock, hanging heavy between his legs. “I might not be that great at it, but I am willing to give it my best shot.”

Cas looked a little concerned. “You don’t have to, Dean. I mean, if you’re uncomfortable at all.”

“I am not uncomfortable,” Dean smiled up at Cas. “Just new.” Dean laughed. “Can you uh … lay down?”

Cas smiled. “Of course I can.” He laid down on his back. Dean looked at Cas’ cock.

‘I can do this,’ Dean thought. He grabbed Cas’ cock in his hand and marveled at how right it felt. He leaned over and licked the head, just like Cas had done to him. 

Cas moaned, and it gave Dean the courage to take the head in his mouth. 

Dean was unsure of how it would taste, but all it tasted like was salt and Cas. He moved his tongue around the head, and it wasn’t nearly as bad as he was afraid it would be. In fact, he was kind of enjoying the feeling of Cas’ cock in his mouth.

Dean sucked down the shaft and back up again. He decided he loved the feeling and sucked back down again.

Cas moaned again, and put his hand on top of Dean’s head. He didn’t press but he left it there. Dean kind of liked that.

Dean moved his mouth up and down, a little faster each time. Cas never moved, he never tried to make Dean do anything. He let Dean do what he felt comfortable with.

Then Cas moaned out, “Dean. I’m going to cum. You might want to move away…”

Dean considered it, but decided that if Cas could let him cum in his mouth, then Dean would let him cum in his mouth. He prepared himself.

Cas cried out Dean’s name and filled his mouth with warm cum. Dean resisted the urge to gag. It didn’t taste all that bad, so he swallowed. He tried to get it all, but some ran down his chin.

When it was over, Dean pulled his mouth off of Cas and wiped his chin.

“Was that okay?” Dean asked, still unsure of himself, even though Cas had gotten off. 

“That was more than okay, Dean,” Cas pulled Dean up to him and kissed him softly, licking at his lips. “Couldn’t even tell it was your first time.”

“Right,” Dean laughed, curling himself into Cas’ arms. 

Cas sighed contentedly, and held Dean close. He kissed the top of Dean’s head. But then, his mind took over.

 

\--------

 

_ Fuck, what have I done? I corrupted Dean! I used him…  he probably just went along with it to keep his job. What’s wrong with me? I’m just like Luci. I’m no good. What did I do? _

 

\-------

 

Cas stiffened against Dean and panic began to set in. Dean had taken advantage of Cas. He had forced him to tell him something he didn’t want to tell him and then used his emotional state to get sex out of him. How horrible was that? He was going to lose his job for sure now … even worse, he was going to lose Cas.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Cas released Dean and sat up. He looked terrified.

“I… uh… I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean was too shocked to speak. What was Cas sorry about? He had not messed up anything. Dean was the one who messed up. He took advantage of Cas during a moment of weakness. Cas should not be apologizing for Dean’s wrong doing.

“Why are you sorry,” Dean sat up beside Cas, trying to fight back the emotions in his voice. “I am the one who should be sorry.” 

Cas looked at him and tilted his head. “No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who took advantage of you. I’m so sorry Dean. I never meant to do this to you. I’m just no good… “

“Advantage of me?” Dean shook his head. “I took advantage of you.” 

Dean reached out to Cas but then pulled his hand back. He wasn’t sure how to go about this. He wanted Cas to not feel bad about what happened but he didn’t know how to express it to the man. 

Cas looked shocked. “You didn’t take advantage of me! I’m the oldest person here. I should have controlled myself. You are too young… too inexperienced. I know what that is like. To have an older man take liberties. I should have known better.”

Dean wanted to yell at Cas, no longer because he felt bad about what happened, but because of what Cas was saying. Just because Dean was younger than him did not mean that Dean could not control his actions or that he only did what he did because Cas was older and made Dean do something he wouldn’t have normally wanted to do. 

“That is crap,” Dean finally spoke. “You don’t control my actions. Sure, I have never done something with a man before, but I am not some virgin kid.”

Cas rubbed his eyes. He thought about what Dean was saying. He wanted to believe that Dean wanted this as much as he did, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“I hear what you are telling me, Dean. But I still took advantage. I think you just did this because you were afraid I’d fire you if you didn’t. But I want you to know that is not the case. I’d never fire you, not for any reason.”

“What?” Dean pulled himself off the bed and began to pace the bedroom, which in a way made him laugh. He had never paced naked before. “I didn’t do this because I was afraid you would fire me. I did this because with all the times I thought about doing this with you … I jumped at the opportunity.”

Dean quickly covered his mouth as the words escaped. Great. Now Cas knew that Dean had been thinking about him in sexual ways. Cause, that wasn’t creepy.

Cas smiled. “You thought about this? With me? Before? I have thought about this, doing this, with you so many times I have lost count.”

Dean stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the bed. “So, you wanted this?”

Cas looked at Dean seriously. “Yes, I did. You wanted this as well?”

“Well duh,” Dean laughed. “I mean, look at you.” 

Cas tilted his head again. “Me? Look at you. You’re …. beautiful.”

“So,” Dean turned on the bed to face Cas, unable to hold back his smile. “I am not fired?”

Cas laughed. He actually laughed until tears sprang to his eyes. When he could speak, he said, “Oh good lord. Fired? That’s rich. Of course you’re not fired.” Cas paused. “You aren’t going to quit, are you?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I love it here. Ben loves it here. We would really like to stay.”

Dean stood up and moved across the room to gather up their clothes. He pulled on his boxers, eyeing Cas who seemed to be thinking about something. He then tossed Cas his boxers as well.

“How about we put some clothes on and go eat something?” Dean suggested. “We can maybe talk some more?”

Cas snapped out of whatever he’d been thinking about. “That is an excellent idea, Dean.” He pulled on his boxers and pants, then followed Dean downstairs.

Dean moved around the kitchen, gathering up stuff to make sandwiches. He didn’t really feel like cooking at the moment. He needed food as quickly as he could, so they could continue whatever was going to happen between them.    
“Ham or turkey?” Dean turned back to look at Cas, unable to fight the smile he was still wearing.

“You choose. I don’t care.” Cas was grinning like Dean had never seen before.

Dean made them both turkey sandwiches and sat them down on the table. He then sat down across from Cas, looking the man over. All of this felt a little surreal, like he was going to wake up any moment and realize it was all a dream. 

“So,”Dean  began, “Um, what do we do now?”

Cas chewed a bit of his sandwich thoughtfully. “I think that’s up to you, Dean. I would very much like to continue a physical relationship with you, but I will understand if this was just once and you didn’t feel like you wanted it to continue.”

“Oh,” Dean looked down at his sandwich. Of course that is what this was. Dean tried to hold back his disappointment. Cas liked the sex. That was it. He didn’t seem interested in it being anything more than that. “I uh … I would very much like to be physical with you again.”

Dean tried to smile at Cas but when he discovered he couldn’t, he turned all of his attention to his sandwich.

Cas watched him carefully. He wondered what was going through Dean’s mind, but it didn’t seem good to Cas. 

“Dean. Dean, look at me.”

Dean drug his eyes off his sandwich and looked at Cas. Cas held out his pinky to Dean.

Dean looked at it, then took it with his pinky.

“I really do want more with you, Dean. I care about you, and Duck, very much. But I don’t want you to think I expect you to, well, love me back. I know I’m odd and broken, and you have your entire life ahead of you. I just wanted you to know that.”

“Love?” A smile once more broke across Dean’s face. “Do you love me, Cas?” 

Cas looked very uncomfortable, but he still had his pinky around Dean’s so he had to tell the truth.

“Yes, I think I do.”

“I uh … I think I love you as well,” Dean decided that since they were being honest, he needed to be completely honest. “I don’t think I have ever been in love before, so I am not sure how it is supposed to feel. But I know one thing, it’s different with you. Everything is different with you.”

Cas sighed. “It’s different with you as well. I was in love before, once, and it didn’t work out. It was, in fact, very painful. I told myself I would never allow myself to feel that way again. But since you came into my life, I couldn’t help myself.”

“I would really like the chance to see if this can work,” Dean knew it was a long shot. People didn’t tend to keep him around for long. But he was sucker for punishment and he wanted a chance. He wanted to jump in fully and see if Cas could love him. “If you will give me that chance?”

Cas broke the pinky link, stood up and walked around to Dean. He leaned over and kissed Dean lightly.

“I am giving this a chance. I want it to work. I will need a chance too, you know. I’m not very good at relationships.”

“Okay,” Dean smiled, leaning up to kiss Cas again. “But Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas smiled down at him. 

“This doesn’t get you out of writing.” 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter we think you've all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

Dean and Cas made small talk during their food. Dean had a million things he wanted to talk about but he knew that all would come with time. He did not want to overload Cas with questions or ruin where they were right now. Right now, they are in a good place. Once lunch was over, they started in on their movie marathon, but it was starting to get late and Dean knew he wasn’t going to make it much longer. 

He sat cuddled up against Cas. A yawn escaped as much as Dean tried to hide it.   
Cas looked at him. “You’re tired. We need to go to bed.”

“But I like being cuddled against you,” Dean leaned a little more into Cas, sighing at the warmth that was radiating off of the man. 

“And what makes you think we can’t cuddle in bed?” Cas smiled.

“Oh,” Dean’s face lit up at the realization. They did not have to go to separate beds tonight. “Uh, your bed or mine?”

Cas kissed him. “I think mine. If you don’t mind, that is.”

“Not at all,” Dean leaned into the kiss, not wanting to break away but always wanting to get into bed. “Should I get some sleep clothes?”

Cas grinned. “Only if you’d be more comfortable wearing them. I sleep in the nude.”

“I like the sound of that,” Dean smiled, hopping up from the couch excitedly. “Let’s go.”

Cas was up almost as quickly as Dean, pulling Dean to him and wrapping his arms around him. They stopped every couple of feet on the way upstairs, kissing and holding onto each other. Dean took what he could get. He knew that it wasn’t going to be this way forever.

When they got to the bedroom, Cas began to strip. Dean followed his lead. Soon enough, they were in bed, naked and curled up against one another.

They kissed lazily for a while, neither of them wanting to break apart but Dean knew he was losing the battle with sleep. He kissed Cas a few more times before rolling over, making Cas the big spoon in their cuddling. Dean had never been the little spoon before, he kind of loved it. 

“Goodnight, Cas.”

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck, and mumbled “Goodnight, Dean. Sleep well.”

They were both asleep in just a few minutes.

When morning hit, Dean woke slowly, still wrapped in Cas’ arms. He sighed with relief, knowing that it had not been a dream. He was really curled up in Cas’ arms, in his bed. If Dean was a man who believed in a higher power, he would be thanking it right now. 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas had been awake for a while, just waiting for Dean to wake up. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck again, and sniffed his hair.

“Mmm, good morning, Cas.” Dean leaned back into Cas before slowly turning so they were facing one another. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well. And how did you sleep?” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Amazing,” Dean stretched out a bit before curling himself back into Cas’ arms. “Best sleep I have had in a very long time.”

Cas smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.” He kissed Dean’s face here and there, before settling on his lips. He kissed Dean lightly, then harder.

Dean kissed Cas back harder than he had intended to but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to devour the man and it took all he had inside of him to not do so. So, instead, he continued to kiss him hard and passionate and before he knew it, he was laying on top of the man, straddling his hips. 

“Cas?” Dean whispered as he pulled away slightly.

“What? What do you want, Dean?” Cas ran his hands over Dean’s back.

“You,” Dean smiled down at Cas, because it was the truth. He wanted Cas more than he had ever wanted another person. “I want you … inside of me.”

Cas looked shocked for just the briefest of moments, then rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed Dean, running his tongue inside of Dean’s mouth and his hands ran down Dean’s chest.

“Are you sure? I need you to be sure, Dean.”

Dean grinded himself up against Cas, rubbing their half hard cocks together. Both men groaned at the action. “I am very sure.”

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and to his nipple again. He lightly bit it and then sucked on it to soothe the sting. His hands roamed over Dean’s chest and belly.

Dean gasped at the sensation, pushing his hips up into Cas again. He was nervous and turned on and scared, three emotions that were hard to have together, but more than anything, he wanted Cas, so he fought through them the best that he could. 

Cas worked his mouth down over Dean’s belly, but bypassed his cock. He lifted Dean’s legs and spread them apart. Then he began to kiss up the inside of Dean’s thigh, working his way from the knee to where Dean’s hip became his groin, then he repeated it again on Dean’s other leg.

Dean’s body was on fire. Every place that Cas kissed held the sensation, even after Cas had moved on to another spot on his body. 

Cas kissed Dean on the balls and then pushed up on his legs. Dean lifted them but it made him feel very vulnerable. Cas smiled at him and it gave him confidence to spread his legs wider and pull them up more.

Cas reached to his bedside table and came back with a bottle of lube. He popped the top off and poured a generous amount into his hand. Then he moved up and kissed Dean deeply. As he did, he slid a lubed finger into Dean.

“Cas,” Dean’s lips parted slightly and his eyes rolled back. He tensed for a moment but then relaxed around Cas’ finger. He knew it was going to be uncomfortable at first but he trusted Cas; he really trusted Cas. 

Cas whispered in his ear. “Relax, Dean, I won’t hurt you, but you need to relax or nothing is going to happen.” Feeling Dean relax, he pushed his finger in all the way and held there for a moment.

He then pulled back a little and pushed in again. He began to do this over and over, until he could feel Dean relax even more.

Dean continued to take deep breaths. Being told to relax or telling yourself to relax was one thing, but having your body actually listen to you was something else entirely. But, the more that Cas pushed into him, the more comfortable Dean became and he could feel the relaxation kicking in. Once the initial discomfort disappeared, Dean began to push himself back against Cas’ finger. 

Cas continued to kiss him, then he added a second finger. He was gentle, never forcing Dean to take it, but he managed to get the second one in all the way as well.

Cas felt around and then found the little bundle he was looking for, He ran his fingers over it.

“Oh,” Dean cried out, his hips lifting off of the bed. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened but he knew that he wanted it again. So, he pushed himself back against Cas’ fingers, trying to find the sensation again. 

Cas got the message and rubbed over it again. He loved Dean’s reactions, and he wanted more..He pulled back and pushed in again, over and over, touching Dean’s prostate every few passes.

“Okay, okay,” Dean pulled himself back a little, panting. “I want you inside of me when I come. So, no more of that.” Dean laughed. He had never experienced such an intense feeling. 

Cas smiled, and stopped touching it. But he told Dean he needed to open Dean up more.

“I don’t want to hurt you. It’s your first time. I need you to be patient.”

Cas slowly added a third finger and kept up the push and pull. He scissored his fingers, trying to get Dean as open as possible,

“Please,” Dean was reduced to begging. He needed Cas inside of him. He wasn’t going to last much longer on his fingers. “Please?”

Cas pulled his fingers out slowly. He grabbed the lube and poured more onto his hand, then ran it over his cock. He used the last of it on Dean’s hole.

Then, looking directly into Dean’s eyes, he pushed the head of his cock just past the rim of muscle and held there.

Dean thought he was prepared but there was a slight pain when Cas pushed into him. His body wanted to pull away but he held himself still. He appreciated Cas’ going slow with him. He had not really considered what this was going to be like. Luckily for him, the sting quickly went away and he relaxed around Cas’ cock. When he knew he was ready for more, he pushed against Cas, taking him in a little more. 

Cas waited for Dean to give him a signal and when Dean pushed back, Cas pushed in more. He still didn’t go all the way, but he held when his cock was about half way inside Dean. He never broke his eye contact. He watched Dean for any sign of fear or discomfort. He wanted to make this good for Dean. He could control himself for Dean.

“Cas,” Dean moaned, his head falling back into the pillow behind his head. “I need … I …” Dean had no idea what he needed, this was so new to him, so raw and amazing. He needed whatever Castiel was willing to give to him. 

“Shhh, Dean. I’ve got you. Just relax.” Cas pushed in all the way, as far as he could and held again. He didn’t want to cum too quickly and he felt like he could hardly control it. He pulled back just a little and pushed back in again. 

Cas struggled to keep his eyes open but he needed to see Dean’s face, not only for signs of distress, but for signs that he was enjoying this as much as Cas was.

Cas established a slow rhythm, rocking in and out of Dean gently.

Dean reached up and grabbed the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him down into him and kissing him hard. When he pulled back, he looked Cas in the eyes and that was all it took. Dean whimpered against Cas’ mouth as he kissed him again, cumming hard between the both of them.

Cas kissed Dean back, and when he came Cas gasped. Dean clenched down on Cas’ cock and that was it. Cas came inside Dean, crying out Dean’s name. He thrust hard through it, then stilled.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, both men breathing hard. After a few minutes, Cas pulled out, causing Dean to whine at the emptiness that followed. He then pulled Cas tighter into him.

“I know I said I think earlier,” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead. “But I am pretty sure I know for sure now.”

Cas tilted his head. “You know what now?” he asked.

“That I love you,” Dean didn’t even hesitate. He knew they had only known each other for a short time, but that didn’t change how he felt. If the thought of losing Cas, losing all of this, could cause Dean so much panic, then the only answer was love. He was completely in love with Cas.

“I love you too.” Cas said into Dean’s ear.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Please read the note at the bottom of the page!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written with crowleyhasfeels

They were dressed, downstairs and just finishing breakfast when Bobby knocked on the door. Dean grinned at Cas.

“Duck’s home.” Dean stopped for a moment when he realized what he had said. But then he continued on. No one said he couldn’t call Ben, Duck, as well.

Cas got up and followed Dean to the door, and smiled brightly when the door was opened and there stood Bobby, Ben in his arms.    
Much to Dean’s surprise, Cas walked right up to Bobby.

“Hello, Mr. Singer. How are you today? And how is Duck?”

Ben reached his arms out to Cas and Cas took him from Bobby.

“I am doing just fine,” Bobby answered, watching closely as Cas took Ben and walked into the house with him. “The boy is good too. Kid is a good sleeper. You were a horrible sleeper.” Bobby smiled over at Dean. 

“We are glad you two had a great time,” Dean smiled at his uncle. “Would you like to come in for a bit?”

Bobby eyed Dean carefully. “You look a lot more relaxed, Dean. I guess you really needed a night away from the kid. And yeah, I’d take a cup of coffee.”

“Come on in,” Dean stepped out of the doorway to let Bobby in. “I will go get you a cup of coffee.”

Dean made his way into the kitchen and poured Bobby a cup of coffee, black. Bobby never was one for all that sugary crap in his coffee. Dean remembered that much. Dean then took a few deep breaths. He was more relaxed but he wasn’t sure how Bobby would take the new arrangement in his life. 

“Here you go,” Dean entered the living room to find Cas sitting on the couch with Ben and Bobby sitting in the chair opposite them. “Black.”

Bobby took the offered cup and Dean sat down next to Cas and Ben. He smiled, ruffling Ben’s hair.

“Duck is very happy this morning,” Cas observed.

“Duck?” Bobby raised an eyebrow at the three of them. “Where the hell did you get Duck from?”

Dean looked over at Cas, not wanting to put him on the spot, but honestly, Dean was curious as well.

Cas looked up at Bobby. “It’s what my older brother used to call me. I just like it, is all.”

“Huh,” Bobby seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging. “Want to know what we used to call Dean?”

“Bobby,” Dean snapped his head in the direction of the older man. “Now is not the time.”

Cas smiled. “I would very much like to know what Dean’ nickname was.”

“You are no help,” Dean glared over at Cas, who didn’t let his smile falter. 

“Xena,” Bobby laughed.

“Xena?” Cas looked from Bobby to Dean. “Why Xena?”

“Because I wanted to be a warrior princess,” Dean mumbled under his breath. “I hate you both so much right now.”

“So,” Bobby let out a slight chuckled. “Duck is much better.”

Cas laughed. He looked at Dean with tears running down his cheeks. “I like it! I think I’ll call you ‘princess’ from now on.”

“I would tell you what I plan to call you,” Dean grit his teeth, trying not to laugh from the whole situation. “But there is a child present.”

This made Cas laugh harder. “I doubt Duck would understand anyway. So go ahead, Dean tell me what you’d call me.”

“Anyways,” Dean changed the subject, looking back over at Bobby who was looking at both men intently. “I am glad Ben had a great time with you last night.”

“Yes,” Bobby nodded, still trying to make sense of what was happening in front of him. “I would like to maybe have him again. Get’s lonely now that you boys are gone. He makes for good company. Doesn’t talk back like you do.”

“Give him a few months,” Dean laughed.

When Bobby stood up to leave, Cas handed Ben to Dean and walked over, his hand out.

“I’d like to thank you for Dean. I suspect you had a great deal to do with what an outstanding man he is today.”

“Uh, thank you.” Bobby held out his hand and shook hands with Cas. “Thank you.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Cas motioned toward the door and Bobby led the way.

“I know I ain’t the brightest man,” Bobby turned to Cas once they were alone. “But if I am right … I need you to … just be good to the boy, both of them.”

Cas looked very serious. “I intend to be as good to them as I am able to be. They both mean the world to me. Please, don’t worry.”

“I’m going to,” Bobby informed Cas. “But, you can help that worry fade over time. Tell Dean I will call him about the next time I can take Ben for the night.”

“Of course,” Cas nodded, wishing Bobby would believe him but understanding how hard it had to be. Bobby had watched all the people in Dean’s life, except for himself, leave Dean. He only wanted what was best for Dean. 

When Cas walked back inside, Dean was playing with Duck on the couch. Cas stopped and watched the two of them. It filled him with joy he hadn’t felt in so many, many years.

“You know,” Cas said, “I think we should take Duck to the park.”

“Really?” Dean looked up at Cas curiously. He knew that parks and Cas were not the best of combinations. It had to be hard for him. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

Cas sighed. “Yes, I am sure. Duck needs to see the park, and I think I do too.”

“I will go get him a bag together,” Dean waited for Cas to get to the couch to watch Ben. 

Before Dean left, he turned back and looked at the two people he loved more than anything in this world. Sure, it was still new with Cas but he could feel it inside himself that this was going to be good. If he let it happen, it would happen for him. 

Dean leaned down without thinking much and captured Cas’ mouth with his own, kissing him lightly. He then pulled back and made his way up the stairs to get Ben a bag ready. Once he had all he needed, he made his way to the kitchen and got Ben food, as well as some things for Cas and himself. They could eat their lunch there, if things went well with Cas.

Cas buckled Ben into his car seat and then got into Den’s car. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what was to come.

Dean drove to the big park that was down the road from Cas’ and parked in the lot. He got out, Cas got out and took Ben out of his car seat. Dean grabbed Ben’s bag and their food.

Cas stood, looking at the park. He couldn’t even step towards it until Dean walked up beside him.

“I can do this, Dean. I can.”

“I know you can,” Dean smiled over at Cas and then down at Ben. “Duck knows it too.”

“He looks very curious,” Cas looked down at Ben who was looking over the bright toys scattered amongst the park’s grounds. “Where do we even begin?” 

“Want to take him down the slide?” Dean asked, though it was more of a suggestion. 

“I would like that,” Cas nodded.

Cas walked slowly to the slide and began to climb the stairs very carefully, holding Ben tightly. When he got to the top, he smiled down at Dean. He put Ben in his lap.

“Ready, Duck?”

He slid down, with Ben screaming in laughter. When he hit the bottom, he looked to Dean like an entirely new man.

“Yep,” Dean nodded, reaching over to grab Ben from Cas. “I knew he was going to love the slide. I always did.”

Dean made his way up the stairs with Ben in his arms and sat at the top of the slide, looking down at Cas. Everything about this moment was … perfect? For lack of a better word, Dean supposed. Two years ago, this is not where he would have pictured his life being but he also wouldn’t change any of it. 

“What was your favorite park activity?” Dean asked Cas before scooting forward, both him and Ben coming down quickly to the bottom, both laughing along the way.

Cas scooped up Ben when they were at the bottom, then pulled Dean to his feet and kissed him.

“The ducks. I always loved feeding the ducks.”

“I know,” Dean laughed, leaning forward and kissing Cas again. “You insist on feeding him every morning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my be the last chapter, but don't worry! We will be adding timestamps so you can see what happens with Dean, Cas and Duck.


	16. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck turns two and Cas plans a surprise for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first timestamp. We plan on writing more.

Cas woke up. Dean was wrapped around him as usual, and as usual, it made him smile. He kissed Dean on the forehead and Dean mumbled in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

Cas worked his kisses slowly down the side of Dean’s face, causing him to slowly stir. Dean had never really been the best at mornings, but Cas seemed to know just all the right ways to make waking up completely worth it.

“Early,” Dean grumbled.

Cas chuckled.

The door opened and Duck came waddling in. He held up his arms to be picked up, and Cas pulled him onto the bed and deposited him in between himself and Dean.

Duck pulled Cas’ face into a wet kiss.

“Papa! Daddy wake up!”

“Still early,” Dean grumbled again, only this time, he turned into his son and pulled him into a giant hug.

“No,” Duck cried out, pretending to fight. “‘Let me go.”

Dean held his son for a moment longer, but Duck started to wiggle in an attempt to get out of it, so Dean let him go.

“So,” Dean moved forward, wrapping his arms around Cas instead, while Duck sat by their legs. “We stay in bed all day?”

Cas sighed. “I kind of wish we could, but you know Duck is going to get hungry soon. So, unfortunately, we have to get up and make breakfast,”

He kissed Dean tenderly, then kissed Duck’s forehead as well.

“But daddy,” Duck stood up on the bed and jumped between them. “It my happy cake day.”

“What?” Dean pretended to be confused. “There is no such things as a happy cake day.”

“Uh huh,” Duck argued. “Get up.”

“Okay, okay, buddy. You win. I’m getting up.” Dean grabbed his son and kissed him, then kissed Cas for good measure and sat on the side of the bed.

“So, Happy Cake Day it is.”

“Yay,” Duck cheered, breaking away from Dean and running for the door.

“I completely forgot about today being the birthday party,” Dean admitted, giving Cas a small smile. “Did you wrap the presents? We bought presents right?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, we bought presents. And yes they are wrapped. And we have people coming over later. So, now you are all caught up. You goof.”

“Oh good,” Dean sighed.

Along with helping Cas get through his writing, Dean had taken on a part-time shift working for Bobby. Cas had promised him that they did not need the money but Dean needed to feel helpful. He no longer felt comfortable taking money from Cas for helping him, so he went right out and got a job. But with Duck and Cas, it was harder to keep up with things than he thought they would be.

“What about cake?” Dean quickly turned back to Cas. “We got a cake?”

“I am baking a cake later today. I didn’t see the point in buying a bakery cake for a two year old. So we have everything under control. Relax.”

Cas kissed Dean lightly and got up.

Dean relaxed himself and they made their way downstairs, where Duck was waiting for them in the kitchen. They quickly fell into their normal routine. Dean made them breakfast, they talked and worked on their ABCs, which Duck wasn’t getting completely, but he would eventually.

“How about we go get you into a bath while papa does his baking thing,” Dean laughed, grabbing Duck. “We will be upstairs getting him ready.”

Dean picked up Duck and took him to the bathroom.

Meanwhile. Cas got out everything he needed to bake Duck a birthday cake. He had secretly bought sugar ducks to decorate the cake online months ago. He couldn’t wait for Dean to see them.

Bobby and Jody arrived first. Bobby grabbed up Duck.

“How ya been, Duck? You’re daddies treating you good?”

“Uh huh,” Duck nodded, wrapping his arms around Bobby’s neck. “They good.”

“My turn,” Jody reached out for Duck and took him into her arms. “I have been missing my Duck time.”

Duck hugged Jody and kissed her cheek. She didn’t even wipe off the spit that always came along with a Duck kiss.

“You bring me stuff? Stuff for my Happy Cake Day?”

Bobby produced a package wrapped in birthday paper covered with ducks.

Duck grabbed the present and yelled, “Daddy! Papa! Look! Ducks!”

“It’s like you're popular or something,” Dean laughed, grabbing the present from him and putting in on the table with the other presents. He knew that if he did not take it now, Duck would have it open in no time.

Cas came out of the kitchen, “Time to sing?” He really was anxious for everyone to see his cake.

Dean reached out and took Duck from Jody and placed him in his chair at the table. Cas took out the cake and placed it on the table, causing Dean to smile. It didn’t take him long to get on board with calling his son Duck, but it really was who he had become, in the cutest of ways.

“Look at that buddy,” Dean pointed at the cake. “Even your cake is covered in ducks.”

Cas stuck two candles in the cake and lit them. He, Dean and Duck all blew at the same time. Duck really just spit but the cake was far enough away to keep it off.

Cas got plates and let Dean cut the cake.

“Stuff now,” Duck smiled once his cake was finished.

“Duck,” Cas scolded calmly. They had been working on the greediness of the little boy over the last few months.

“I sorry,” Duck sat up in his chair. “Stuff now, please?”

“That is better,” Cas laughed.

Dean went and got the presents and brought them to where Duck sat in his chair. He handed one to Duck and Duck tore the paper off and shredded it. Paper flew everywhere. When the package was finally open, it revealed a playschool farm set. Dean opened the package and took the pieces out but all Duck wanted was the next package.

Duck ripped at the paper of the next one just as quickly. Dean was kind of nervous considering he had not participated in the shopping. He was horrible at things like that and Cas had reassured him that he had it all under control. Dean trusted him, but still, it was a little nerve wracking when your gift was being opened and you weren’t even sure what it was.

“Yego Batman!” Duck excitedly pulled the box from the wrapping paper. He was into building and destroying things lately, so Legos were a must.

“Batman?” Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. “You know they have a Star Wars kit, right?”

“He always got more excited when he saw the Batman one,” Cas smiled wide, standing behind the gift. “So, I got Batman.”

“Open dis one, Daddy,” Duck handed the box over. “I can put da cow in the ohbeal”

“I don’t know if cows are supposed to be in the Batmobile,” Dean responded and quickly got a slap on the back of the head, not from Bobby this time, but from Jody.

“If that boy wants to put his cow in his Batmobile, you will let him.” Jody put on her best mom voice. “You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

While Duck was busy putting cows in the Batmobile, Cas slipped away for a minute. He came back with a small box wrapped in the duck paper.

“Look Duck, here is one more present.”

Dean looked at the size of the box and turned to Cas.

“Are you sure about this one? Whatever it is may be too small for him.”

“It will be just fine,” Cas smiled at Dean, although his nerves were taking over. It could become very, not fine, depending on how it all goes.

Duck tore the paper off the box and handed it to Dean.

“Open Daddy!”

Cas smiled. “Yes, open it,  Daddy.”

Dean looked down at the box in his hand and then looked between Cas and everyone else in the room. It was an odd gift and even though he was trying to fight what he knew, he knew what was inside of it. Could he open the box?

“Cas?” Dean brought his eyes back up to Cas’ who were wide with anticipation and what appeared to be a slight amount of … fear? Maybe? “Are you sure?”

“I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Dean. Open it please.”

Dean slowly opened the box and looked at the ring.

“Will you marry me, Dean?” Cas looked at Dean with love.

Dean pulled the ring out of the box with shaky fingers. He could hear Bobby and Jody behind him, happily whispering to one another. He then looked over at his son. A little under two years ago, they were all they had. They were alone in this world and suddenly, they weren’t. Cas took them in; Cas made them a family.

“Idjit,” Bobby laughed and then cleared his throat. “This is the part where you answer the man.”

“Yes,” Dean nodded, his mind still racing. “Yes.”

Cas took a breath, not even realizing he wasn’t breathing. He walked to Dean and grabbed him, kissing him with all the love and passion he felt.

“Thank you. I love you so much.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Eww,” Dean quickly turned his head to look over at his son. “You’s always kissing. Kissing give you germs.”

“Papa doesn’t have germs,” Dean laughed, bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears that were forming.

“You do,” Duck responded, causing everyone to laugh.

Dean moved Duck into the living room to play and the four adults took a few minutes to chat before bringing the small but perfect party to an end.

“I have a great idea,” Bobby smiled as they all made their way into the living room with Duck. “How about you come stay with Grandpa and Grandma for the night?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean informed them, but he hoped that they would take him anyways.

“Nonsense,” Jody rubbed her hand up and down the side of Dean’s arm. “I think you too need a little time.”

Cas grinned at that idea.”Thank you so much for that, I think we could put the night to good use.” He winked at Dean, who blushed.

“You want to come to Grandpa and Grandma’s house?” Jody asked Duck.

“I bring my ohbeal?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jody nodded. “You can bring the cow to put in it also.”

“Can I?” Duck looked up at his dad’s with that smile that was almost impossible to say no to, almost.

“I think that would be alright,” Dean agreed. “I’ll go pack you a bag.”

Cas hugged Duck and kissed him goodbye. Dean did the same, and walked them out to their car. He secured Duck in his car seat and then watched them drive away.

He walked back in the house and Cas grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. He trapped Dean’s arms above his head, slotted his thigh between Dean’s legs and kissed him.

“I love you so much, Dean.”

“I already said yes,” Dean laughed, pulling Cas back into the kiss.

 

 


	17. Timestamp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bobby and Jody's wedding, the boys get busy.

It was a beautiful wedding. Bobby looked dashing in his suit and Jody was so beautiful in her wedding dress.

But Cas thought Dean looked better in his suit. He pulled Dean aside and kissed him. Dean had been busy hitting the buffet table and he tasted like shrimp.

Alex had offered to take Duck home. Duck had made the perfect ring bearer, but he got tired and grumpy, so she had offered to take him home and spend the night so that Cas and Dean could have a good time at the reception. They were taking a cab home, so they could drink.

Once the toasts were made, Dean’s obviously being the best, the entire reception was up on their feet and dancing. It was strange, Dean never took Bobby to be someone to dance, well … ever. Jody was a better influence on the man than Dean thought.

In the middle of a slow dance, which Dean had reluctantly agreed to, because he wasn’t a dancer either, Cas began to slowly pull them away from the dance room and out of the reception hall.

“And where are we headed?” Dean asked, never pulling away from his boyfriend, who was looking almost illegal in his tux.

Cas grinned. “I got us a room. That’s where we’re going.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

“A room?” Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to fight back a smile. “We live like ten minutes from here.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed, pulling Dean along before stopping in front of a door and fishing out a key. “And as much as I love our home, no one else is in this room.”

Dean grinned his understanding and let Cas pull him inside. He was pushed up against the door as soon as it was shut. Cas kissed him passionately.

“As good as you look in that tux, Dean, I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

“Fully out of it?” Dean questioned, turning them around so that he could push Cas up against the door. “I was thinking how much hotter it would be if we maybe kept them on. At least, mostly on.”

“Dean Winchester,” Cas grinned, pulling Dean down for a kiss. “When did you get so dirty?”

“When I started dating this writer who sparked my creativity.”

Cas chuckled. “Oh really? And who would this writer be, who turned you into a dirty boy?  
“You wouldn’t know him,” Dean joked. “You’d like him though.”

“You,” Cas pushed Dean away from the wall until his legs his against the edge of the bed. He then pushed him down onto his back. “You are so going to get it.”

Cas laid over Dean and kissed him. He ran his hand down Dean’s chest.

Dean reached down between them, never breaking the kiss that continued to grow with intensity. As much as Dean was in complete lust with Cas, he loved him even more. Every inch of skin Cas ran his finger over, even with the fabric between them, Dean’s entire body felt alive and on fire.

“I need you,” Dean moaned against Cas’ mouth. “Please?”

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and let his hand trail over Dean’s cock in his dress pants. He rubbed over it.  
“You don’t have to say please. I’ve got you.”

Cas reached and undid the button on Dean’s pants and pulled down the zipper. He reached in and found Dean’s cock and rubbed over it.

“Oh God,” Dean sighed, letting his head fall back against the bed.

Dean pushed himself up lightly against Cas’ hand, encouraging him, begging him for more, which Cas gladly gave him, slowly beginning to stroke at it as it grew in his hand.

Cas pulled Dean’s cock out and leaned over. He swiped his tongue over the head, tasting Dean’s precum. He sucked the head into his mouth.

Dean gasped and grabbed a fist full of Cas’ hair.

Dean slowly rocked his hips up into Cas’ mouth. He tried to look down, watching all that was his amazing boyfriend, but Cas was so good it was taking all of his energy to hold himself together.

“Cas,” Dean gasped out. “I can’t … it’s too much.” Dean grabbed at the bedspread. “Not ready.”

Cas pulled off of Dean with a smile and made his way back up Dean’s body until he found his mouth. Cas kissed him hard as he slid himself between Dean’s legs.

Cas pulled Dean’s pants down and off him and reached in his pocket for the lube he’d brought along for just this moment. He poured some into his hand and lubed up his fingers.   
He kissed Dean again, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth, and as he did, he slid a finger into Dean.

He moved his finger around inside Dean, loving the sounds Dean was making.

Dean pulled his knees up, working himself back against Cas’ finger. “More,” Dean begged, his body and voice trembling.

Cas worked his finger in and out of Dean a little more before pulling back and slowly pushing two fingers back into him. Dean groaned at the feeling of being opened by Cas. He only wished it didn’t take so long to be ready. He needed Cas now.

“Please, Cas… I need you inside of me…”  
Cas scissored his fingers quickly to open Dean up. He needed Dean as much as Dean needed him.

Cas pulled his fingers out and stood up to take his pants and boxers off, then got back between Dean’s legs. He wanted Dean open more, but between his own neediness and Dean’s begging, he couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed the head of his cock into Dean and waited for him to adjust.

When he felt Dean relax, he pushed in more, then paused again. He really didn’t want to hurt Dean in any way.

Dean nodded and Cas pushed in all the way. He held again until Dean squirmed and pushed against him.

He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Dean and pushed in slowly. He wanted this to last.

He established a slow rhythm and leaned over to kiss Dean.  
“You feel so good, Dean. I love you so much.”

Dean moaned and held on to Cas’ shoulders. “I love… oh fuck. I love you too… it feels so good…”

Dean pushed back against Cas’ every thrust. The only sounds in the room were their moans and the slap of skin on skin.

“Cas,” Dean cried out as he came between the both of them, their suits ruined.

The clench of Dean was just enough to send Cas over the edge, cumming inside of him before collapsing forward, both of them trying to gain control of their breathing.

“I think,” Dean tried to speak but he was struggling to find the words. “I think we aren’t getting our deposit back on these suits.”

“Probably not,” Cas laughed, slowly pulling out of Dean and moving to the side, grabbing Dean and wrapping him into his arms. “Worth it though.”

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’ ear. He knew Cas was ticklish there and loved seeing him pull his face away and grumble, “Stop that!”

Cas got quiet. Dean wondered if he was angry about the kiss, or what was going on.

“Cas?”

Cas turned toward Dean and lifted his head onto his hand.

“I was thinking, Dean…”

“Yeah? Thinking what?”

“I was thinking we should get married soon. How does in three months strike you?"

“Oh,” Dean was in shock. He never really thought about when they would get married. “Do you really want to marry me?”

Cas grinned. “Yes, you goof. I do. So, answer me. How does three months from now sound?”

Dean turned in Cas’ arms and kissed him, harder than he intended but there were so many emotions racing through him that he couldn’t control himself.

“Is that a yes?” Cas asked when Dean finally pulled back to breathe.

“It’s a million yeses,” Dean kissed Cas again, only this time it was softer. “Nothing would make me happier. I … I … thank you.”

Cas laughed. “Uh, you don’t have to thank me, Dean. It’s me who should be thanking you. But we’re going to have to buy new tuxes, I think…”

“Well,” Dean gave Cas a sly grin. “If we have already ruined them …” Dean rolled himself until he was pinning Cas against the bed, his leg moving in between Cas’, “What do you say we really ruin them?”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We would like to thank Jade for the amazing art that she has created for our story. She captured Duck beautifully. We hope that you enjoy this timestamp as much as we enjoyed writing it.

“No suit! I no wear this!’ Duck was stomping his foot and had a bitchface on.

Dean sighed. He looked at Cas. “Will you talk to him? I can’t get him to see reason.”

Cas smiled at the boy. “He doesn’t have to wear a suit if he doesn’t want to.”

“Then what is he supposed to wear?” Dean wasn’t super excited about suits either, except Cas looked incredibly hot in one, so they were worth it. “What about,” Dean lowered himself down to his son’s level. “What about just the pants and a really nice shirt?”

“No,” Duck crossed his arms over his chest. “Duckie hat.”

“Duckie hat?” Dean stood up and turned to Cas. “He can’t wear his duck costume to our wedding.”

Cas walked over to Dean with a big smile on his face,

“I don’t see why not. It’s our wedding after all, and I think Duck can wear what he wants to.”

“Do I still have to wear a suit?” Dean asked, hopeful but knowing the answer. “Fine.”  
Dean turned back toward his son and brought himself back down to his level once again. “Where are you going to hold the ring if you are in your duck suit?”

Ben thought about it. He broke into a big grin. “In my duck hand!”

Dean and Cas both laughed. Dean turned to Cas.

“He’s going to carry it in his duck hand.”

“That seems like the best possible option for duck,” Cas agreed and Dean admitted defeat.

Dean walked over to Duck’s closet and pulled out his duck suit. “What if we got grandma Jody  to put a suit on your duck outfit?”

“No,” his son ran over to Cas, meaning Dean had lost completely.

“Duck costume it is,” Dean smiled over at both his guys. “Nothing is ever normal around here is it?”

Cas walked to Dean and kissed him lightly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Dean fixed his tie in the mirror, his nerves building up inside of it. It was stupid, he loves Cas and here he was nervous.

Duck, on the other hand, was far from nervous. He was too busy working on his squacks.

Dean smiled down at his son. He went and got the rings and walked back to Ben,

“Now, you have to be very, very careful of these. No sitting them down anywhere, okay?”

He handed the rings to Ben.

“I’s will keep dem safe.” he promised, holding tightly onto the rings.

“I know you will buddy,” Dean reached down and patted his son on the head, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped as he ran his hand down the fake feathers. “You ready to do this?”

“Yup,” Ben smiled, reaching out and taking Dean’s hand. “Is Papa ready?”

“I sure hope so,” Dean smiled nervously, heading for the door.

Cas was nervous as well, but he was happy and excited as well. He stood in the living room, next to the justice of the peace and waited for Dean and Duck to come down the stairs,

He looked up just as they were at the top. His heart swelled. It was his soon-to-be husband and his soon-to-be son.

“Come on,” Ben pulled at Dean’s hand, dragging them down the stairs.

Dean smiled at his son’s enthusiasm but couldn’t blame him. Ben loved Cas just as much as Dean did. This wasn’t just Dean’s life changing forever, this was Ben’s life as well.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Dean put his hand on the small of Ben’s back.

“Go on, walk up to Papa.”

Ben stood up tall and strutted through the people sitting in the living room and up to Cas.

Dean took a deep breath and followed.

Dean looked around at the people who had joined them. There were not many people, their circle always being small, but it was enough. Everyone who meant anything to them was here.

“Hey,” Dean smiled at Cas when he finally brought himself to stand in front of him.

Cas smiled and  his eyes were glowing. “Hey yourself.”

They turned to face the justice of the peace.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean smirked.

“Let’s,” The justice smiled at them. “We are gathered here today to join together, not just these two men as one, but these three men as a family.”

“Duck,” Ben interrupted.

“Right,” The justice laughed. “We are gathered here today to join together these two men and a duck, as a family.”

Ben nodded.

The next part was mainly about how they were in love and making a commitment to each other that would last forever. Dean was having a hard time concentrating on what was being said.

He was looking at Cas, and so full of feelings, he couldn’t really hear a thing. He thought back to when he first arrived here, and how odd Cas was. But Ben had loved him from day one.

“Do you Dean Samuel Winchester,” finally Dean’s attention was drawn back to the words. “Take Castiel Dimitri Novak, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Dean nodded, the words almost getting stuck behind the tears he was trying to fight back.

“And do you, Castiel Dimitri Novak, take Dean Samuel Winchester, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Cas smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek. “I so do!”

Dean chuckled.

“And do you have rings to seal this commitment to one another?”

“Oh,” Ben got excited, hopping up and down beside them. “I has rings.” He held out his hand and opened it wide. “See?”

“I knew you would keep them safe,” Dean reached down and took one of the rings, turning back to Cas and taking his hand, his own hands shaking as he slipped it on, sealing his future.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Cas smiled and squatted down to take Dean’s ring from Ben,

“You are doing a great job, Duck,” he whispered to the boy.

He took his ring and stood up. He turned to Dean and took his hand. He slipped it on Dean’s ring finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me,” The justice smiled at them once again. “I now pronounce you husband and husband … and uh, duck.”

Laughter erupted throughout the living room.

“You may now kiss.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s face and kissed the hell out of him. Everyone laughed again as Duck began to squawk and jump up and down.

“We is married! We is married!”

When they finally pulled away from each other, Dean bent down and pulled duck into his arms. They were now a family, something Dean never imagined he would have. Sure, currently one member of his family was taking ‘being a duck’ a little too literally, but he would outgrow that.

“Can we has cake now?” Duck asked, not seeming to care that he was being hugged tightly between his dads.

“Sure can, buddy. As much as you want,” Cas smiled.

Dean set Ben down and he quickly ran over to his Grandpa Bobby, knowing that if anyone would get him cake quickly, it would be him.

“What about you?” Cas leaned forward and kissed Cas again. “Would you like some cake?”

“Actually,” Dean pulled Cas in tight. “There is something else I want.”

“Oh yeah,” Cas lowered his voice and Dean couldn’t help the jolt that went through his body.

“Well, that too,” Dean laughed. “But seriously, I was thinking while standing up here about how maybe our duck … uh …” Dean laughed, knowing how insane he was about to sound. “Maybe our duck could use a goose.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “You mean…?”

Dean blushed, “Yeah, I think we should adopt another kid.”

“But I also want cake,” Dean kissed Cas again.


End file.
